Angel of the Apocalypse
by kirikarin
Summary: Strange things have always happened to Ginny Weasley. The future of this world depends on her. What will she decide destruction or restoration? Pre OotP, won't be completed. Sorry.
1. Prologue: The Chamber of Secrets

**Angel of the Apocalypse**

**Prologue: The Chamber of Secrets**

Tom Riddle stood over the girl whose life he was draining to bring himself out of his own diary.  He stood there watching her.  He was also waiting for the boy who had started writing in his diary.  He had to meet this Harry Potter.  All he had to do was wait.  The girl would be his bait.

            There was something that disturbed Tom: the girl wasn't dead yet.  He couldn't completely explain it himself.  The spell that Tom held over her was supposed to drain her life force completely, but it didn't matter.  She would make perfect bait to attract Harry Potter to him.  Then, Tom could simply dispose of both of them together.

            "Someone help me," mumbled Ginny Weasley.  Tom looked at her with his red eyes which softened ever so slightly even though he didn't know why.  His hand came close to her cheek, but stopped.  There was something about this girl.  She was strong enough to survive against him.  This was a mystery worth investigating if he only had the time.  

            Tom Riddle was done with Ginny.  She had served her purpose.  She had released the Baslik like she was supposed to, and she was going to be the one to bring Harry Potter to him.  Tom was the memory of a sixteen year old boy who would grow up and become the most powerful dark arts wizards of all time.  He craved his destiny in Hogwarts to become Lord Voldemort.  Ginny Weasley was the first person he had communicated with in more than fifty years.  The girl was love sick over Harry Potter.  "There is no one who can help you, girl," said Tom smoothly.  "No one at all."  

            Ginny Weasley was barely live at that point.  She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.  There was a burning pain her chest as she struggled to keep herself alive.  _I'm going to die here.  There's no one who can hear me,_ she thought to herself.  Tom Riddle waited for her lose consciousness fully.  He went down to her level again.  Her small form was shadowed by the darkness.  The only thing that brought light into the chamber was her fiery red hair.  What little light there was lingered on Ginny's hair.  "Perhaps if I had met you then, this wouldn't be happening now," he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.  He didn't even feel her cheek when his lips grazed against it.  He had forgotten that he was a memory and pulled away from her.  He turned to look at Ginny again.  Something flashed around her like a pulse, startling Tom.  He paused and stared at her.  What was that?  What did it mean?

            This girl wasn't any ordinary witch.  Tom wondered what she really was.  How could she survive against him when many have fallen to him before.  She didn't have her wand with her.  She was on her back. There was a light golden glow around her body.  "What kind of creature are you?" he whispered as he watched the glow diminish again.  

            The Baslik shifted and Tom got back up.  Harry Potter was now in the Chamber of Secrets.  Tom Riddle would never know what Virginia Weasley really was.  

            Little did Tom Riddle know that the fate of the world was in her hands.

AN: I know it's short, but it's just the start of my new story.  How do you like it so far?  This is going to be a Ginny story.  I'm not sure how I'll do the coupling, but I've got a wonderful new character to introduce in the next part.  ^_~

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the original stuff from the books.  You know what that stuff is.  I own this story and any new original characters that pop up.  Please ask permission before use.


	2. Chapter 01: The Beginning of The End

**Angel of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of The End**

A new school year was about to start in two weeks time for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.   It was the fifth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  It was a very difficult fourth year for Harry because he participated in the Triwizard Tournament and his fellow champion; Lord Voldemort murdered Cedric Diggory.  

            There was an underlying fear that the Harry felt that was constant.  The Dark Lord was rising back in power, and the protection that Harry's mother had given him was now gone.  He spent his time thinking about happened to him.  Every year, he was forced to have a confrontation with Voldemort.  He was glad to go back to school, but he wondered what would happen the next time he met Voldemort.  Today, they were all at Diagon Alley to pick up new supplies and books for the school.  Mrs. Weasley was with them along with Fred, George, and Ginny.  

            Harry wasn't the only person who was having trouble with the thought of Voldemort coming back.  Ginny Weasley still had nightmares about her encounter with Tom Riddle.  She had more fear about him coming back than anyone in her family.  Her older brothers made it a point to pay better attention and to watch over her to make sure that she was safe.  Fred, George, and Ron felt bad about not paying enough attention to her during her first year.  

            "Let's see.  Everyone needs new books and supplies this year.  Let's go to Gringotts first," she said.  Hermione had to go and change the Muggle money her parents had given to galleons.  Harry had to pick up some money from his vault.  He hoped to do it on his own without anyone watching him because he felt guilty about having more money than the Weasleys.  They didn't have much money.  They were always humble about the situation they were in.  Ron was especially sensitive about it. 

            Ginny was still nursing a crush over Harry.  He hardly ever noticed her.  Harry thought of her as his younger sister and would probably never feel the same way about her.  She had resigned s herself to just admiring him like all the other girls.  As soon as they were done at the bank, Mrs. Weasley told them that they could go off.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron went off to look around on their own.  Fred and George went to go look for any of their friends with a warning from Mrs. Weasley to stay out of Knockturn Alley and to not buy any pranks.  Not that they would, they were used to making their own.  Ginny usually went along with Mrs. Weasley.

            "Please, Mum.  Just this once.  Can't I just go off on my own?" pleaded Ginny.  Mrs. Weasley was overprotective of her daughter.  

            "I don't know, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley.

            "I'm fourteen, Mum.  I can go off on my own.  You let them go off," said Ginny.  Ginny looked younger than that.  She was petite.  She was short and skinny.  Her fiery red hair was cut short like a pixie.  The word used to describe her was "pixie."  

            "Well, I suppose I should let you go off and met some friends, but try to come back to the Leaky Cauldron earlier than everyone else, alright?" said Mrs. Weasley.

            "Yeah, I will," said Ginny as she walked off in a hurry.  Friends?  What friends?  Ginny didn't have much friends.  The kids at school didn't make friends with her because of what happened during her first year at Hogwarts.  She was labeled as dangerous, so people didn't make friends with her.  The kids at Slytherin House sniggered behind her back and said that she was stupid for falling for such an obvious trick.  Everyone else thought of her as an attachment to her brothers, while people at the Gryfinndor House teased her about her crush on Harry.  The only friend that she really had was Hermione, but she was with Harry and Ron.  They were already long gone, so she couldn't join them.  She didn't want to.  She was already tired of looking stupid in front of Harry.  

            Ginny strolled along the shops looking wistfully at some of the things she wished that she could afford, but couldn't.  Unlike her brothers, she really didn't have any plans after Hogwarts.  She lacked ambition.  

            Little did Ginny know that someone was watching her from the rooftops of Diagon Alley.  His rich violet eyes followed her everywhere she went.  His rich brown hair whipped slightly in the breeze.  There was a little lizard that was black and purple around his shoulders.  He wasn't dressed like a Muggle or wizard because he wasn't either.  He looked like he was about the same age as the fifth years.  No one could see him on the roof because he made himself invisible to the crowd below.  He jumped down from the roof when Ginny entered a shop to look at some potion supplies.  He walked along the street without running into anyone and waited for someone else to open the door and entered the shop.  

            Ginny was looking at a wonderful self-stirring cauldron.  Hogwarts required the standard pewter cauldron, but it didn't hurt to dream.  She was a dreamer after all.  She was dreaming about having a wonderful future and Harry Potter.  The boy who was watching her continued to do so in the shop.  He had to make sure that she wouldn't do anything.  He knew that she was unaware of how dangerous she was.  He was the only one who could contain her if she went out of control.  No wizard stood a chance against her.  

            Ginny looked at the glassware that the shop sold.  She felt a sudden pain in her chest and the room seemed to pulsate.  The sound of glass breaking filled the room.  All the customers and salespeople were startled.  She felt the pain go through her whole body.   Her vision was blurring.  Someone caught her and steadied her, but she didn't know who was doing it.  She looked around and saw no one around her.  The salespeople went around looking at what happened.

            "I didn't do anything," said Ginny immediately, thinking that they would blame her.  

            "Of course, you didn't.  You didn't have your wand out, dearie," said the kind saleswoman. That was true.  Ginny's wand was in her pocket.  As far as anyone knew, no one could suspect her of doing anything wrong.  She looked around her again.   She looked pale.  "Are you alright?" asked the saleswoman.

            "I just need some air.  I think," said Ginny as she quickly walked out of the shop.  The boy who was following her was right behind her and followed her out.  She was gasping for air outside.  She rubbed her hand over her chest where the pain came from.  She didn't know what it meant.  The boy with the violet eyes watched her with compassion.  _She has no idea what she means to the world.  She has no idea what she really is,_ he thought to himself.  Ginny didn't know why, but she took off running.  She had no idea what she was running from.

~*~

            Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley went off to Platform 9 ¾ to see the children off to Hogwarts.  Ginny's parents held her a little longer than her brothers and sent them off.  Ginny didn't go and join either Ron or the twins.  She went off to find a compartment by herself.  She liked being alone because she was used to it.  

            There was someone new who boarded the train.  Every girl on the train turned their heads to pay attention to this new boy.  He had violet eyes and brown hair that framed his face perfectly.  His skin was a sleek ivory color.  He wasn't that tall, but he was slim and well built.  His familiar was a small lizard that looked like a cute, mini dragon with shades of black and purple.  He was dressed in a black turtleneck and blue jeans with sneakers.  His clothes looked new.  He instinctively knew where she was.

            He walked up to her compartment.  Ginny looked up from her spell book for fourth years.  "Is anyone else sitting here?" he asked in a quiet voice.  She looked at him and shook her head and promptly returned to her reading.  "Hello, my name is Gavin Skyler," he said with a pleasant smile.

            She looked up at him again and closed her book.  "My name is Ginny Weasley.  Are you American?" she asked, noticing the strange, foreign accent on his voice.

            "Is that far from here?" he asked.

            "Yes, it's across the ocean," she answered, thinking that he was strange.

            "Yes, I am from there," he said.  He thought that it sounded better if he came from a foreign country.

            "All right," she said, not being so sure about his answer.

            "I'm a student that transferred from there," he said.

            "Oh, you're new.  What year are you?" asked Ginny.  

            "I'm fifteen," he said.  "What year does that make me?"

            "A fifth year.  I'm a fourth year.  You're probably going to be in some classes with my brother, Ron," said Ginny.

            "I see.  I heard that there are four houses in Hogwarts," he said.

            "Yes.  There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  I'm in Gryffindor with my brothers," she informed him.  

            "I see.  I hope to get into that house, then," he said.

            Ginny couldn't help herself, but blush at his comment.  He was pretty cute.  His eyes were unlike any color she had ever seen before.  She saw the lizard that he had with him.  "Oh, he's cute," she said.  The lizard was cute.  He had large, dewy eyes.  That were also violet like his master's.  "What's his name?" she asked.  She had never seen anyone with a lizard as his or her familiar before.  The familiars that were allowed were cats, owls, and toads according to the list of supplies that came to each student attending Hogwarts.  However, Ron did have a rat for the first three years, so she supposed it would be okay for Gavin to have a lizard.

            "He doesn't have a name," Gavin replied.

            "What?  He should have a name.  I named my brother's owl, Pigwidgeon," said Ginny.  

            He thought that she was a sweet girl.  How could some so delicate be given such a horrible fate?  They continued talking back and forth throughout the trip.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in after a while with Fred and George.  "What's up?" asked Ron.

            "This is Gavin Skyler.  He transferred here from his school in America," said Ginny.  "These are my brothers, Fred, George, and Ron.  And this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  She looked to see if there was going to be the usual reaction that most people got when they met Harry Potter, but there was none.  Gavin had never heard of Harry Potter before and didn't seem to care at all.

            "Mind if we join you for a while?" asked Fred, without waiting for an answer, he sat down.  He and his brothers had gone into their protective older brother modes.  

            "What year are you?" asked Harry pleasantly.

            "A fifth year," answered Gavin.  

            "Oh?  You're going to be in our classes," said Hermione excitedly.  She thought that he was cute.  Ron rolled his eyes at her because she was acting the same way she did when she met Lockhart.  

            "I hope to get into the Gryffindor House.  According to Ginny, it's the best," he said.  He also had to get in there to protect her.  He couldn't afford to be away from her.  It was for the good of everyone else.  

            "The Sorting Hat will decide for you," said Ron.

            "The Sorting Hat?" asked Gavin.

            "I don't know about that.  He seems to be a special case.  I don't know if you have to go through the sorting with the first years," said Hermione.

            "We'll see," Gavin with a smile.  There was no reason to worry.  He was going to stay close by Ginny no matter what.  It was his duty to do so.

~*~

            The Great Hall of Hogwarts was filled with anticipation as the new students came in.  Dumbledore had received word about the new about the new student that was coming from another school, but he was a special case because he was a fifth year student.  Ginny watched as the first years went through the sorting, but when Gavin showed up she was looking at him closely.  He had met with Dumbledore earlier.

            "And this year, we have a new student from another school in America, Gavin Skyler.  Normally, we'd make all our new students go through the sorting, but since Gavin is not an ordinary new student.  Therefore I have decided to give him the choice of which house he would like to join," said Professor Dumbledore.  The sound of murmurs could be heard in the hall.  The girls from all four house, except Hermione and Ginny, were excited.  The girls from Slytherin were smiling like black widows or praying mantises would before devouring their mates.  The Hufflepuff girls were excited and were nervously looking at the other girls at the other houses.  The Ravenclaws hid their excitement better than the Gryffindor girls.  Cho Chang was still mourning the loss of Cedric, but every once in a while she looked at Harry when he wasn't looking.  

            Gavin scanned the room until he spotted Ginny sitting next to Ron.  He nodded and walked over to the Gryffindor table and asked her, "Is anyone seating here?"

            "Yes.  I mean no.  Fine," said Ginny with a stammer.  She shifted over closer to her brother who didn't like being crushed.

            "You're so friendly, Ginny," said Ron with a smile.  Her ears were red at the tips.  She looked at him with a glare as Gavin took a seat next to her.  

            Gavin didn't  pay any attention to the surprised voices he heard in the hall from the girls in the other houses and in the Gryffindor.  Lavender and Parvati looked at him with curiosity because he had taken an interested in skinny, small Ginny Weasley.  She didn't seem to be taking a liking to him either.  She was thinking of Harry Potter.  Who was probably thinking about Cho Chang.  _Life sucks,_ she thought.  

            Ginny didn't say much else after the meal.  Fred and George, who usually would go into teasing, decided to go into overprotective mode.  Ron seemed to be taking it more in stride because he was focusing his attentions on Hermione who was paying attention back.   "So, where are you from exactly in America?" asked Fred politely.

            "Across the large ocean," said Gavin with a shrug because he really didn't know anything about this America.  

            "I see.  That was elaborate," said George.  He and Fred looked at each other.  They noticed his interest in Ginny and wanted to stop it.  

            "I'm going.  I'm done," announced Ginny.  She was annoyed at all three of them.  She was annoyed at Fred and George for interviewing Gavin like she wasn't there, and she was annoyed at Gavin because she was starting to believe that he was out to either annoy or stalk her.  Without much more word, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.  Gavin couldn't just let her leave.  He had to follow her, but he saw that her twin older brothers were ready to hurt him.  

            "Well, she's a bit jumpy," said Gavin with a pleasant smile.

            "What do you want with our sister?" asked Fred.

            "Nothing.  She was the first person I talked to.  That's all," he assured them.  

            "I suppose your schedule will be like ours," said Harry.  Gavin looked at the parchment that was dropped next to him during the meal by McGonagall.  He looked and saw that he had some weird classes that he never heard of before.  He showed it to Ron who nodded.  

            "Why don't we go to the tower?" suggested Hermione as soon as everyone was done eating.  They went to the tower together with the first years walking behind the.  On the way up the steps, Neville Longbottom stepped on that trick step, but before anything happened, Gavin caught him.  "Thanks.  I always forget about that step," he said to Gavin.

            "No problem," he said.  He was trying to hide his anxiousness about not being around Ginny.  Ginny was in the common room reading her book, but she quickly looked away from Gavin when he came in.  She wasn't feeling shy.  She was annoyed at the sight of him, but she wasn't quite sure why.   She snorted and walked out of the room.  Gavin smirked at himself and found out that his trunk and lizard were waiting for him at the room that was the same as Harry and Ron. 

            Ginny was suspicious about Gavin why was he watching her like a hawk.  She had to get away from him.  Hermione found her putting her books into her trunk and taking out her quill and parchment scrolls for the first day of classes.

            "That Gavin is something, isn't he?" asked Hermione.

            "What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

            "He's been watching you all the time.  And you don't seem to like him.  I was wondering why," said Hermione.  

            "He's annoying.  And you're right, I don't like him," said Ginny with her ears becoming red at the tips.

            "Well, he's made you popular all of a sudden because he decided to join Gryffindor because of you," said Hermione with a smile.

            "No, he didn't.  It's because he met us on the train," said Ginny with a dismissive wave.  

            "Maybe, he just wants to be your friend, Ginny.  You could use more of those," said Hermione.  Their friendship was almost a forced one because Hermione would stay in her room during the visits at the Burrow.  Ginny shared her room and that's how they became friends.  Hermione thought of Ginny as her younger sister.  Just like Harry.

            "Are you saying I can't make friends on my own?  Do I look that desperate for human companionship that people take pity on me?" asked Ginny with her voice getting rather dangerous.

            "That's not what I meant.  You should just try to make friends, Ginny.  I know that you had a bad experience before, but this is a lot different than a boy in a diary," said Hermione gently.  

            "It always comes down to that, Hermione.  Good night," said Ginny as she went to her bed and drew the curtains closed.  Hermione sighed and decided to leave her alone.  If there was one thing Ginny hated, it was being reminded of her stupidity.  Or what she thought was stupidity.  

            Things in Ginny Weasley's life never really went her way.  She didn't have a lot of friends and people thought she was strange even for a witch.  Harry Potter was never going to like her and now she had some weird stranger watching.  She had no idea that her life was going to take another turn.  Another turn to some thing extraordinary.  

~*~

            Gavin had to wait for Ginny to wake up the next morning and join her for breakfast.  Much to the dislike of Ginny and her twin brothers, he was able to do so.  Rumors were already abound that the new student who transferred in was involved with Ginny Weasley.  The girls weren't too happy.  In particular, one Pansy Parkinson.  She disliked Ginny because she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley, and now she had more than enough reason to dislike her.  It was pretty clear that Gavin chose the Gryffindor House because Ginny was there.  All the fourth year Gryffindor girls were impressed with the fact that Ginny managed to capture the interest of a fifth year boy.  They all wanted to know how she did it, but she chose to ignore them.

            Gavin continued to watch over her like he was supposed to.  He could go invisible without a cloak and could apparate around the grounds despite the spells that prevented everyone else from doing so.  He could safely watch her without arousing suspicion.  Another thing that Gavin, didn't count on was the fact that he had to show up for classes.  He was currently in Care for Magical Creatures with the rest of his house and the Slytherin.  Hagrid was showing them a new creature that came in.  It was a sphinx.  The entire class was forced to listen to a riddle and solve it.  Gavin didn't have much trouble because he was able to read the sphinx's thoughts.  

~*~

            "Not like that Mr. Creevey.  You will ruin your potion.  At least pretend you heard my instructions," said Professor Snape coldly.

            Ginny was praying that he wouldn't come to her cauldron anytime soon.  She could have sworn that Snape was the most sadistic man alive.  He loved to torture Gryffindor students.  And he seemed to target her the most in his class.  Was it because of her brothers or her house?  She wasn't quite sure.  She wanted nothing more, but to get out of there. 

            Suddenly, there was a flash that went through her body and the same pain in her chest returned and the room pulsated again.  Everyone started shouting as the glass broke around the room and the flames in the cauldron flamed up catching people by surprise.  There was a scream at the other side of the room by someone who was getting burned.  Snape quickly turned his attention to that student, even if that student was a Gryffindor.  Ginny clutched her skull because the pain was worse there.  She could feel her head about to burst at any moment.  Her eyes opened for a moment, and no one noticed that they flashed gold.

~*~

            Gavin was standing in the back of the class.  Hagrid was impressed with him for being able to solve the sphinx's riddle so easily.  Harry was the second fast followed by Hermione.  Harry had experience because of the Triwizard Tournament.  The sphinx brought back memories of that day for him, and his friends were watching him carefully.  So, no one paid attention to Gavin.  He felt a flash.  A surge of power.  He turned around to see where it had come from and found that the flash came from the dungeons.  He knew Ginny's schedule inside and out.  He stepped away from the class and apparate into the class and turned himself invisible.  

            He quickly followed the sounds of panic and the voice of Professor Snape trying to bring his class back in order.  Gavin entered the room through the chaos and found Ginny Weasley trembling with her hand clutched on her head.  She looked like she was in horrible pain.  Gavin placed his hands on hers and relieved the pain she was in.  He was able to contain her powers once again.  When he let go of her, she fell off her stool all together and collapsed on the floor of the cold dungeon.  

            Professor Snape looked at the mess of the dungeon what in Heaven's name could have possible happened?  The flames were contained once again, but the class was ruin for the day.  "Everyone is dismissed.  I'll be announcing that the rest of the classes are cancelled for today," said Snape.  The dungeon had to be cleaned up and Snape had to figure out what happened.

            Colin Creevey was standing over Ginny shaking her gently.  "Professor Snape…I think there's something wrong with her," he said in a small voice.  Snape turned his attention to him and walked over.  "Take her to the infirmary," he ordered.  Gavin watched as Colin used a levitating spell and followed them out of the dungeons.  

~*~

            Ginny didn't know what happened to her.  One moment, she was awake, the next she was in darkness.  She regained conscious at the infirmary.  Madame Pomfrey couldn't explain it either.  Gavin waited outside until the coast was clear and made himself visible.  "I'm here to see, Ginny," he said simply.

            "She just got here.  How did you find out so soon?  Who are you?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

            "Gavin Skyler.  I'm in classes with her brother, Ron.  Do you mind if I wait until she wakes up?" asked Gavin.

            "I suppose so.  I have to get word to her brothers that she in here, but yes, I think it would be best to have someone to wake up to," said Madame Pomfrey as she walked to her office.  Gavin walked over to the bed and found that Ginny was already awake.  She was looking out the window at the doves that were flying outside.  She turned and saw Gavin.  "What are you doing here?" she asked.

            "You passed out.  I thought that it would be best to be here," he answered with a shrug.

            "That's not what I meant.  I _mean _what are you doing here at this school.  Why are you watching me?" demanded Ginny.  

            "I am here as your guardian and guide," he answered after some silence.  Ginny looked at him with wonder because she wasn't expecting that as answer.

            "Why?"

            "Because you will decide what the future holds for human kind," said Gavin simply.

AN: I took a little bit from Ayashi No Ceres here, but not too much.  I mean Ginny's life is far from perfect.  Is it normal to have the fate of the world in the hands of a fourteen-year-old girl?  I thought it was best to go back to more fantasy like genre because my last story wasn't too much like it.  After all this is Harry Potter.  I hope to have some art about this story soon, my artist is sort of busy right now.  ^_~ rin-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all his friends.  And the original story ideas.  Those things below to J.K. Rowling.  I do own Gavin Skyler and he's pretty cute, so I'm glad.  


	3. Chapter 02: The Guardian

**Angel of the Apocalypse**

**Chapter Two: The Guardian**

Ginny thought that she still had to be passed out because nothing could have prepared her for the words that Gavin had just said.  She was going to decide the fate of human kind?  That was a joke. She was the one who was having all her decisions made for her.  She couldn't be held responsible for everything and everyone else.  No way.  No how.

            "Get away from me," she hissed through her teeth as she glared at him.  She pulled her blankets closer to her body.  

            "I am afraid I cannot do as you ask.  I have my orders," said Gavin calmly as he leaned back in his chair and continued watching her.  He didn't seem to realize that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would notice that he wasn't with them any longer.  Fred and George came up to Ron right after class.  "Ginny, she's in the infirmary.  Something happened while she was at Potions," said George.

            "What?  Is she all right?" asked Ron anxiously.  

            "She passed out, but that's not the weird thing.  Things started breaking in class and the flames under the cauldrons went up and flamed people.  There are at least three other kids in the infirmary for burns.  Hey, where's that new kid?" asked Fred.  

            "Uh?  I don't know.  Where'd he go?" asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.  They exchanged looks of bewilderment.  

            "Gavin was with us when we were at Hagrid's.  And he solved the sphinx's riddle before everyone else, but I didn't see him after that," said Hermione.  

            "Never mind that now, let's go to the infirmary and look after Ginny," said George impatiently as he moved forward down the hall.  

            Gavin was still sitting at Ginny's side when they got there.  Fred and George had surprised, annoyed looks on their faces.  "She's all right.  Just passed out.  It was too much for her," he said calmly.

            "Hello to you, too," said Ron sarcastically.  Ginny had her head buried underneath her sheets because she didn't want to look at Gavin, or to know that Gavin was looking at her again.  Gavin gave them all a pleasant smile.  "By the way, Potions is cancelled until the dungeons are back in order," added Gavin.

            "Really?" asked Ron happily.  Gavin nodded.  

            "The dungeons must be a mess if Snape has to go as far as canceling class," said Harry.

            "Oh no!  I did my essay for Potions early.  I was hoping to turn it in early and get it over with," said Hermione woefully.  

            "Who cares?  No Potions!  Just be happy!" said Ron with a smile.  

            "Wait, how did you get here first?" asked Fred suspiciously.  George was walking over to Ginny's side and lifting the blankets to have a look at her, but she was fighting him.  

            "Decided to leave after I was done with the sphinx," said Gavin.

            "Do they just let people go after they're done with their work before class is up in America?" asked Hermione with a frown; she was beginning to feel as suspicious as the twins were about him.

            "I just left because I felt like it.  Is that so hard to believe?" said Gavin with an innocent look on his face.  

            George had finally gotten the sheets off Ginny, but she was still pulling them back.  "I'M FINE!  GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKETS!" she shouted.

            "I guess you are fine," said George as he let go of her blankets.  Her face was red with embarrassment because Harry was there.  She threw a look at Gavin who didn't seem the slightest bit affected by.  "Snape didn't seem that happy to cancel class," commented Gavin as he looked at her. 

            Ginny felt something cold go through her body.  Was she the one who caused the disaster in Potions?  She could remember the pain in her chest and the way the room pulsated.  Somehow Gavin knew what was going on, but she couldn't ask him with her brothers standing there.  All of them were an owl away from their parents.  She lay back down.  "I'm tired," she said as she closed her eyes.  George pulled the blankets on her.  "We should get going," he said to Fred.  

            "Yes, we might as well get some Quidditch practice in.  It's been a year since the last game," said Fred.  The Triwizard Tournament replaced the usually Quidditch Cup Championship against the other houses, but it had returned with much favor from the students.  Harry was the seeker for the team, and with Oliver Wood gone; Ron was now the keeper for the Gryffindor House.  Gavin had no real choice, but to leave with the others.  

            Ginny fell back to sleep without much trouble because she really was tired, but that didn't mean that she didn't see anything in her dreams.  What she saw was the sky with white, long feathers falling from it.  The ground was covered in something red.  Ginny bent down to touch it and found out that it was blood.  She felt herself go pale as she walked onward.  Everywhere she went everyone was dead until she reached the Great Hall.  Her brothers were dead.  Harry was dead.  Hermione was dead.  She stopped cold when she saw that Dumbledore and Voldermort were dead.  It looked like they were killed in mid duel.  She started to run out of the hall looking anything that was alive.  The plants around the grounds were brown and withered.  Ginny broke off running even more.  She couldn't hear any sounds from the owlery.  She ran up there and found every single owl dead.  Ginny felt a pain go through her chest like before.  A golden glow emitted from her body.  Her upper back began to ache…

            Ginny woke up from her dream to find that everything was already dark.  Gavin was once again at her side.  Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed for the night after checking up on her and the students who were burned in class were healed at back at their respective houses.  Ginny clutched at her heart, trying desperately to calm back down.  Gavin looked at her with unyielding eyes before he came to her side and place his hand on her head and alleviated her pain.

            "What is happening to me?" she whispered as she looked down at her hands, thinking that they were covered with blood.

            "It has already began," said Gavin simply.  

            "I don't understand.  You said that the fate of human kind is in my hands.  That's impossible," said Ginny.

            "It was prophesized before you were born.  Did you ever feel like you could see visions of the end of the world?  Did you ever feel some greater power go through your body before today?  You're afraid because you know it's true.  You know that you are a danger to yourself and everyone else around you," said Gavin. 

            Ginny clutched her sheets and bit her lip.  She knew everything he was saying was true.  She remembered, breaking all the water glasses at the dinner table once when she was just seven.  Her parents immediately blamed Fred and George, thinking it was some kind of prank.  She swore to herself that it must have been her magic developing back then and didn't tell her parents because she didn't want to be punished.  She nodded numbly as she looked at him.  "I can't be the one you're talking about.  How about me just being a freak?" she asked with a hopeful smile.  

            "It is not that simply.  You are the judge.  You will decided whether or not this world is worth sparing," said Gavin.  

            "I'm fourteen years old, Gavin.  I can't possibly be held responsible for everyone else.  I'm not an adult.  There are people who are more able to do that than me.  People like the teachers, someone like Professor Dumbledore," said Ginny.  

            "My duty is to help you as a guide and guardian," said Gavin.

            "My guide?" asked Ginny.

            "I will show you what you must judge, but at the same time not influence your decision," he said.

            "This is too much," said Ginny.  She was still sweaty from the nightmare she had just seen.  "I saw some horrible…terrible things in my dreams…"

            "There is nothing I can really do for you there.  I can guard you when you're awake.  I have to protect you and everyone else," said Gavin.

            "People got hurt today because of me.  Why weren't you there sooner?" she asked with angry look on her face.  She remembered the students who were burned moaning in pain.  

            "You're powers are just really starting to surface.  I couldn't catch them in time because I was away from you," he said apologetically.  Ginny wasn't really mad at him, but she was angry at herself for hurting people.

            "I didn't agree to do anything," she muttered as she pulled the blankets back up.  

            "It is has already been decided for you," he said sadly.  "The only decision that is left to you is everything else."  He sounded sympathetic.  The decision was out of her hands and she was too tired to fight him right then.  Gavin placed his hand over her eyes and cast a sleeping spell over her.  

~*~

            Gavin returned back to his room and found that everyone was still asleep.  Sleeping was something that humans required.  People of his kind didn't require such things as eating and sleeping.  These things were new to Gavin.  He was given a human name when he was born by his leader.  He walked over to his bed and found his little lizard sleeping on his pillow.

            The stupid thing really didn't need sleep either, but it liked to snooze.  Gavin resisted the urge to wake it by flinging it across the room.  The lizard was no ordinary lizard he was actually a dragon.  In his small form, he was actually quite cute.  In his large, normal form, he was a fierce dragon.  He couldn't spout fire when he was in his small form.  He could however spout smoke.  Gavin had to be careful to stop him because others would think it was strange.

            _What a strange world this one is.  The people are strange.  The girl is strange.  Is this world worth saving?  What is it about this world that is worth saving?_  Gavin wasn't sure himself if the world he was in was worth sparing.  The people who were blessed with magic were having an underground war.  This Voldemort was no concern of Gavin's.  And he shouldn't be a concern to the Angel.  Her powers were getting stronger and stronger over time.  

            Gavin spent his night looking out the window.  Perhaps there is something worth saving in this world that she will deem worthy.

~*~

            It took more than a day for the dungeons to be restored back to normal.  In the meanwhile, Snape had to assign two essays to all the classes, so that they wouldn't be lulled into a false sense of security.  The essays were two rolls of parchments long apiece.  Still, Neville was happier to do the essays rather than be in class with Snape over his shoulder telling him what he was doing was wrong.

            Over the next few days, Gavin kept watch over Ginny from a good distance.  He was watching her almost twenty-four hours a day.  He had no choice because Ginny would get away from him and her brothers were also on the look out for him.

            "Are you pining away for a certain Gryffindor?" asked an annoying voice of a pug-faced girl.

            Gavin didn't know who the girl was.  Nor did he care for that matter.   As far as he knew the girl was from the Slytherin House.  She had taken a liking to him.  

            "No.  I have to watch her," responded Gavin.  The girl scowled which made her face even more ugly.

            "You had a choice in the houses you could have joined.   To think you choose that house for a Muggle loving, poor Weasley," said a pale, blonde haired boy with gray eyes.  

            Gavin had no idea what he was talking about.  Muggle?  Was that what they called people without magic?  He had more magic in him than anyone in the school could ever hope of welding.  He was the only who was protecting everyone else from Ginny Weasley.  He had no time to deal with these people and their questions.  He had no time for such petty human bigotry when there were other things at stake.

            Ginny knew that he was watching her constantly.  She was more than annoyed, she was starting to get nervous and more jumpy.  To compensate, she spent time with her brothers, Harry, and Hermione.  Actually, she opted to spending time with Hermione in the library.  She didn't want to be around Harry.

            Harry noticed that Ginny was jumpy.  "Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked out of concern the last time that Ginny acted so strangely was with the diary of Tom Riddle during her first year.  

            "Nothing.  Nothing is wrong," said Ginny as she went along the hallway.  She walked down the hall full of armor.  A flash happened again and the room pulsated.  The swords and lances started fly in the hallway.  Gavin froze time at that moment as soon as he felt the flash.  The only person who wasn't frozen was Ginny.  She was clutching her head.  

            She stopped.  She looked at the hallway and saw that Harry was about to the turn the corner, but he was froze.  He could have been stabbed by one of the swords or lances.  Fear ripped her body at that moment.  She could have killed Harry without a second thought.  "What the Hell am I?" she cried out.  

            Gavin walked up to her and embraced her.  "You are the Angel.  You can either go light or dark.  You can destroy or restore.  You can harm or head.  You cannot control yourself right now.  You must be able to wield your powers fully before judgment can be made," said Gavin seriously.

            Ginny's eyes filled with tears.  "This isn't fair.  I can't be the one to make this decision.  I was the one foolish enough to be fooled by Riddle before.  I can't do this.  Why me?" sobbed Ginny.

            "There is no one else," said Gavin.  He didn't know why either.  He wasn't told why.  "I will stay with you from now on," he promised her.

            Ginny sighed and nodded as she looked at how close one of the swords was to Harry.  Gavin flicked his wrist and the swords and lances dropped on the floor.  He nodded and apparated back to where he was before.  He unfroze time and Harry came running up to where Ginny was.  She looked shaken.

            "What happened here?" asked Harry.

            "One of the ghosts did it," answered Ginny.  

            "Someone could have gotten hurt.  Which ghost?" asked Harry.  He suspected Peeves, but Ginny walked away from him instead.  "Are you all right?" he asked.

            "I wish," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.  She had to get away from him.  The last person she wanted to hurt was Harry.  She took off running outside as soon as she was on the grounds.  

            Ginny ran until she was out of breath and far away from everyone else.  There was another problem that Ginny didn't know about.  The four horsemen were waiting in the shadows.  

            They were dressed in black armor on black stallions as one watched her with a telescope.  She shuddered from fear.  The hairs on the back of her neck were up.  Gavin apparated at her side.

            "What's wrong?" he asked her.

            "There is someone watching us," she whispered.

            Gavin looked around.  He sensed what she was talking about.  "They have found us," he whispered.

            "Who?" asked Ginny.

            "The horsemen.  The ones from the dark," said Gavin.

            Ginny saw off a black raven in the air.  One of its eyes was large than the other one.  She raised her hand up.  A shockwave emitted from her hand.  The bird was knocked out of the sky.  Her eyes flashed gold.  Gavin grabbed her hand and forced her down to the ground.  "Why?" she asked. 

            "You shouldn't do that.  Your powers are what draws them to you.  I doubt that your powers are strong enough to kill them," warned Gavin.  

            Ginny gave him a terrified look.  What did she do wrong now?  She looked around and found that the feeling had disappeared.  

            "It's safe now," said Gavin as he helped her to her feet.

            Ginny dusted off her robes and walked with Gavin to the castle.  The fear didn't leave Ginny at all.  She now realized how close she was to hurting Harry.  She saw her brothers waiting for her at the doorway.  "What's going on?" demanded Fred with his fists clutched he was ready to beat the Hell out of Gavin.

            Gavin decided to do something he hoped he wouldn't have to do.  He made a gesture with his hand behind his back and cast another spell.  

            The anger and the suspicious immediately faded away from their faces.  Ginny thought a miracle just happened.  "Thank you for being our sister back," said George in a dazed sort of voice.  All three of them had a dazed look.

            "We'll be going inside now," said Gavin as he guided Ginny inside.  She didn't even look back at them.  "I thought that the people couldn't apparate on and off the grounds," said Ginny out loud.  

            "I'm not a wizard or a non magic.  I am not human," he said simply.  

            "What are you then?" asked Ginny.  They were standing so closely together.  Harry and Hermione spotted them.  As they walked inside together.  He didn't give her an answer.  Harry wondered what was going on.  For the first time ever, he wondered what was going on with Ginny and Gavin.  It didn't matter before.  

            "Ginny.  Gavin," he said as he and Hermione walked up to them.  

            "Get away from me.  Both of you," warned Ginny.  She didn't sound mad.  It sounded like she was sad.  She wanted to get away from everyone.  The vision that she had seen in her dream played out in her mind.  She was the only left alive.  

            Because she had destroyed everyone.

AN: I am also drawing a little bit from X.  Not the movie, but the series.  It's supposed to be darker than some of my other work.  I am not sure what the pairing is here, yet.  I typically don't pair off with original characters.  We'll just have to wait and see.  Someone said that Harry Potter is a lot like most of the anime out there, so I thought it would be good to combine and see what I get. 

Disclaimer; Same as always.  Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and whomever else…Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, and Scholastic Books.  I own Gavin and this story.   


	4. Chapter 03: Visions

Angel of the Apocalypse 

**Chapter Three: Visions**

            Ginny wasn't feeling too well about what was happening to her.  She always thought that she was different, but she never thought of herself as a freak before until now.  The only person she could be around with was Gavin.  And that didn't leave many options.  The guy didn't have much personality.  The little lizard with him had more personality than he did.  

            Gavin was stoic and serious.  Not that Ginny could blame him.  However, he could have stood to have more meaningful conversation.  He answered her questions as they came, but never offered any information unless asked.

            She was outside on the grounds by herself with Gavin and the little lizard.  "You said he didn't have name?  Why?" asked Ginny.

            "I do not know.  I was given my name, but my superiors did not name him," said Gavin simply.

            "We should give him a name.  Well, you won't I will.  Let's see what kind of name should I give you?" she asked the little lizard.  Ginny had no idea that the lizard was actually a dragon.  It started to strut around as soon as he realized that Ginny was talking about him.  

            "Show off," scoffed Gavin.  The little dragon looked at him with a scowl.  Gavin turned his head away from it.

            It was at that moment that Ginny laughed for the first time around Gavin.  He seemed more like a fifteen-year-old boy.  He still hadn't answered what kind of species he was.  As far as Ginny knew, he looked human.  "He looks like that dragons that my brother, Charlie, works with," she said and the little dragon perked up and started to jump up and down to show that she was right.  "But, you're too small to be a real dragon," she added.

            Gavin actually laughed at her comment because of the look on the little dragon's face.  (AN: "I'm travel size for your convenience." – Mooshu, the little dragon from _Mulan_)  He looked so insulted.  Ginny was still thinking of a name for the little dragon that she thought was just an unusually colored lizard.  "Pendragon.  That's a good name for him.  Pendragon is the last name of one of the most famous kings of legend.  Arthur Pendragon.  The dragon was his symbol," said Ginny with a smile.

            "It sounds better than Pigwidgeon," commented Gavin.

            "You are so annoying," said Ginny as she let newly named Pendragon on her lap.  He liked her very much.  She wasn't like his master.  She was actually nice to him and gave him treats.  He had a thing for meatballs.

            People were starting to notice how much time they spent together and started to assume that they were dating.  Ginny for the most part ignored it because she had to stay away from everyone else.  After that close call with Harry, she knew better.  She still didn't like what the future held for her, but time was starting to run out slowly.

            Harry wasn't too happy for some strange reason.  _Ginny is Ron's younger sister.  I'm just worried because she's like my little sister.  Who is this Gavin?_  These were the thoughts that filled Harry's head whenever he saw them.  He noticed that Ginny chose to stay way from everyone else unless she could avoid it.  The times where she seemed most nervous were during the meals.  Gavin for his part was a quiet person who didn't say much unless spoken to.  He seemed so much older than anyone thought he was.  He was also beating Hermione on some of the quizzes, which was a mystery because it didn't look like he studied.  While Ginny was studying, Gavin would just sit with her looking after her.  

            They didn't act like a couple, nor did they act as friends.  Body language spoke volumes where words were not being used.  They sat a good distance apart from each other at least three or four feet apart at a time.  Gavin didn't seem to be watching Ginny rather he watched everything.  Everything seemed to hold a strange fascination to Gavin as if he was seeing things for the first time.  As far as anyone knew, Gavin didn't speak of having any family.  It was assumed that he was a pure blood, but it wasn't a certainty.  

            Pansy Parkinson wasn't too happy with the relationship that was developing.  Sure, he was a Gryffindor, but he was gorgeous.  His eyes were especially startling, but they seemed to be focused in and around Ginny Weasley.  And Pansy already hated Ginny not just for having Gavin's attention, but also for being a Gryffindor.  Ginny never really went out to stand up for herself, so she was an easy target for Pansy.  Before, Pansy used to pick on Hermione, but the girl had an acid tongue and wouldn't stand for it.  Ginny made a better and easier target.  

            Pansy didn't know how dangerous Ginny was.  She was going to regret ever picking on Ginny Weasley.  

~*~

            Snape was more than happy to get back to torturing the other house, other than his own.  And the worst thing was that Snape decided to make up for lost time by making everyone work harder.  Poor Neville never thought it could get worse.  If he and everyone else, except for the Slytherin, knew better, then they would have cherished the day off they had.  

            Next to Potions, the other classes that Ginny hated was Divination with Profess Sybil Trelawney.  The woman was a big fraud.  Ginny knew that this was the one teacher that drove Hermione to quit.  She did exactly what Ron and Harry did in class.  She made up predictions about a miserable future.  

            Unfortunately for Ginny, she wasn't lying, and worst she had to cover up some of the awful things she really did see.  At one point, Professor Trelawney told her to stop making up predictions, but all the visions Ginny was seeing were her own.  They were the different outcomes of the future.

            Gavin went to class where he was being bombarded with questions about his girlfriend, which he had no idea what a girlfriend was.  He still thought people were strange.  Not that they didn't have any charm at all, but they were just weird.  

            Ginny was running late for Divination when she accidentally ran into Professor Trelawney and was knocked off her feet.  The professor looked at her with her owl like eyes behind her glasses.  "Miss Weasley, please see where you are going.  You could have damaged your inner eye and mine," said Professor Trelawney as she held out her hand to help Ginny to her feet.

            "I'm sorry, Professor," said Ginny.  She followed the professor into the classroom, which looked like a teashop.  Ginny felt a little strange after Professor Trelawney helped her up, she felt somewhat relieved.  Why she wasn't sure?

            "To day we will be working on our crystals, so everyone please take out your crystal balls and your star charts.  We will combine both the astrological and crystal ball techniques," said Profess Trelawney.

            The class was less than excited.  They all took out their _Defogging the Future_ books to do their work.  Ginny pretended to pay attention and look at the crystal ball.  She never saw anything and after what she saw lately, she rather not see anything.  

            The room was warmer than usually.  "You all should see some kind of vision.  The charts are supposed to give you better accuracy," said Professor Trelawney.

            Ginny knew that there wasn't any accuracy in Divination.  So, she just played along with everyone else.

            Suddenly, something horrible happened.  Professor Trelawney started to shake uncontrollable.  The sound of panic filled the room.  She collapsed on the floor.  She was clutching the hand she used to help Ginny up from the floor.  Her eyes were rolling over to white as she continued to shake and convulse on the floor.  "ANGEL!  THE ANGEL IS HERE!  THE END IS COMING!  THE ANGEL OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!!" she screamed in a voice that didn't sound like her own.  Her voice fell silent after that and her mouth was gapping like a fish out of water.  Soon enough, she started to babble in tongues.  All the while, she was shaking.  Most of the girls looked close to tears as they watched the boys had their mouths opened in silent horror.

            Terror gripped Ginny as she realized the kind of vision Professor Trelawney was having.  _She touched me.  That's why she's having a vision.  It's a real vision,_ thought Ginny as she ran out of the room and to the infirmary.  

~*~

            Madame Pomfrey had never seen a case like this.  Professor Trelawney was now in the infirmary.  Professor Dumbledore had no choice but to call an emergency meeting.  Because of the death of Cedric Diggory last year, the students were already suspecting Voldemort attacking the school somehow.  

            Snape was going to be gone for the rest of year after winter tests ended, so he wanted to get in as much teaching as possible.  The Potions substitute would be coming at that time to fill in while Snape performed his duties.  However, he was paler than usual because of the events that had taken place.

            Not a single ghost took credit for what happened with the armor in the hall.  Even Peeves, after stern questioning from the Bloody Baron, admitted that he didn't do it.  Dumbledore was inclined to believe him.  

            "I never thought that Professor Trelawney would continue like this for so long, but she isn't one to fool around like this," said Professor McGonagall.  

            "Has she said anything at all other than what the students have said?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "No, according to Poppy, she now muttering and babbling," reported Professor McGonagall.

            "There was also the incident in the dungeons.  I don't think these are isolated incidents.  They're happening too closely together.  There is an element that we are missing," said Professor Snape.  

            "Do you think it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Professor McGonagall.

            "I do not think so.  This is not how Voldemort likes to attack.  And the barriers have been checked and as far as I can see they haven't been broken," answered Dumbledore.  

            "Harry's fine, Professor Dumbledore.  Everything's normal with him.  No complaints," commented Hagrid.

            That was the most important comment actually.  Dumbledore nodded and turned his attention to an attractive woman with black, neat hair with red highlights in it and sparkling amber eyes with flicks of gold in them.  Her name was Moira Kelly and she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; she came highly recommended by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  She was the same age as Snape, Lupin, and Black.  She knew Harry Potter's parents in school.  She frowned slightly, "I don't know what this is.  I've never seen anything like Professor Trelawney's condition before.  I don't think it's Voldemort.  What do you think, Professor Snape?" asked Professor Kelly.

            "I don't think so.  He would have said something about the attack.  If I'm out of the loop, Malfoy wouldn't be.  He would have let it slip to Draco," said Snape.

            "What will happen to Sybil if she doesn't change?" asked Professor McGonagall.

            "We will have no choice, but to get a substitute.  Until then, all Divination classes are cancelled.  Thank goodness it's Thursday.  We should be able to get a substitute by then or hopefully, Sybil will return to normal.  For now, everyone be on guard.  I have other people to inform of the situation," said Professor Dumbledore as he dismissed all the teachers.  

            Professor Snape and Professor Kelly stayed.  Snape was very well versed in the Dark Arts, and Kelly had been away from everyone else for the last sixteen years traveling.  "It is best we exercise caution.  I asked Harry how his scar was and said that he hasn't felt so much as a tingle in the passed few months," said Dumbledore.

            "I'll go and see Professor Trelawney," said Professor Kelly.

            "I will be leaving soon to go and see Voldemort.  I cannot report back soon because his suspicion will rise even more so.  He's already started to question me," said Snape."

            "Very well, do as you must," said Professor Dumbledore finally.

            Professor Snape allowed Professor Kelly to exit first like a gentleman.  She was a beautiful woman who looked like she had aged very gracefully.  Serevus didn't know where she really was for the past seventeen years.  She still looked so very beautiful.  "Why are you staring at me?" she asked as her Irish accent showed up.  She had a British accent, but she was born and raised in Dublin before coming to Hogwarts.

            "It has been a while since I've seen you.  I have to get used to working with Gryffindor," said Snape.

            "What about Professor McGonagall?" asked Moira.

            "No, I mean a friend of theirs," answered Snape.

            "You think I've gotten stranger over the years," said Moira.  "Or are you seeing me for the first time?" She left him with an enigmatic smile.

            Snape stared at her.  The woman he loved died fourteen years ago.  He defended her son despite the fact that he was also the son of his enemy.  Moira was like her in so many ways, but now she seemed so ethereal.  He didn't think it was a good time to dwell on the past when there were things to do.

~*~

            Harry was writing a letter to Sirius about what happened that day.  Sirius still told him to tell him if anything unusual was happening at the school.  And there were a lot of strange things going on at Hogwarts.  More than usual.

            "They say that Voldemort did all of it," said Ron in a low voice.

            "He's not the one.  Harry already said that his scar doesn't hurt," said Hermione.  Harry finished his letter and rolled it up ready for Hedwig the next morning.

            "Ginny's pretty shaken up.  She was in Trelawney's class when she started shaking like that.  She was the one who went to go get Madame Pomfrey," said Ron.

            "Don't you think it's strange that all of these things are happening.  I don't think it's Voldemort," said Harry thoughtfully.

            "Then who?" asked Hermione.

            Harry closed his eyes in deep thought.  What happened that started this whole thing?  What thing connected all the strange things together in the school?  This was starting to remind Harry of his second year.  Maybe, it was Voldemort.  His thoughts changed immediately when Gavin walked into the room with his lizard draped around his neck.  He was walking with Ginny.  That reminded him of…

            "Gavin," he whispered out loud.

            "Uh?  You mean Gavin Skyler,' said Hermione.

            "What about him?" asked Ron.

            "All these things started to happen.  I mean we get first years every year, but not transfer students.  This is the first time I've even heard of anyone transferring over here," said Harry.  The three of them looked at Gavin and Ginny.  They took a place near the fire and sat down together.

            "Who does he remind you of?" asked Harry to Hermione.  She and Ginny talked a lot more after the Chamber of Secrets more than Ginny talked to anyone else about it.

            Hermione felt herself go pale.  "Tom Riddle," she whispered.  She looked over to where he was.  Ron frowned and walked up to them.  

            "Hey, Ginny," said Ron.  "How's everything?"

            "Fine," answered Ginny.  Ron cast a look at Gavin.

            "Why don't you join us?" asked Ron.

            "No," answered Ginny immediately.  She didn't want to hurt anyone else.  Gavin and she didn't discuss what happened yet because they couldn't find a place to talk.  Ron grabbed her by her elbow and forcefully pulled her away from Gavin.  "Let go Ron!" she shouted, drawing attention to them.  Fred and George walked over.  

            "Stay away from my sister," hissed Ron to Gavin who didn't look disturbed at all by him.  

            "I can decide who I want to spend my time with, Ronald," said Ginny as her eyes narrowed dangerously.  

            Ron gave her a startled look as she pulled her arm away from him and stalked off to her room.  Gavin was now faced with the bigger problem of three Weasley brothers.  He wasn't that tall and all three of them seemed to tower over him.  He folded his arms over his chest.  Pendragon reminded in his slumber on his shoulders.

            "You stay from our sister," warned Fred.

            "Perhaps you should take your own advice," said Gavin calmly.

            The common room was filled with tension as they all stared at the four them.  Some of the boys were hoping for a wizard's duel right then and there.  The girls, with the exception of Hermione, thought it was so romantic that Gavin was standing up to Ginny's brothers.  Hermione didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially Ron.  And she didn't think it was very fair that three of them were ganging up on Gavin.  "Stop it right now," said Hermione, pulling her rank as a Perfect.  

            "What did you mean by taking our own advice?" asked George, ignoring Hermione.

            Gavin gave no answer.  He pushed passed all of them and went to his room.  The girls looked ready to swoon at that point.

            "Isn't it great?" sighed Lavender.

            "I don't get it though.  I mean she's only Ginny Weasley," said Parvati.  Fred, George, and Ron looked at each other and went back to where they were before.  Harry was relieved that nothing happened.  

            "She's going to have to grow up eventually, Ron," said Hermione as she rubbed his shoulder.

            "She shouldn't.  She's a year younger than me," said Ron through his teeth.

            Harry immediately took pity on Gavin at that moment.  Actually, he took pity on any boy brave enough to tackle the Weasley brothers.  There wasn't just Fred, George, and Ron, but also, Bill, Charlie and Percy.  It all would have been funny if it weren't so serious.  

~*~

            Moira Kelly was in the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey.  "There has been no change," reported Madame Pomfrey sadly.  She had many years as a nurse, but nothing could have prepared her for the stay that Professor Trelawney was in.  

            "I'm going to have to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital soon, if there's no change," said.

            Moira looked at the woman.  Her arms were lashed to the bed so that she didn't hurt herself.  None of the sleeping potions were affective.  There was nothing to stop whatever pain that Professor Trelawney was in.  "I'm going to observe her tonight," said Moira.

            Madame Pomfrey nodded.  "It's been a difficulty year so far, Moira.  First, everyone is jumpy with Voldemort hovering about us.  And the things that have been happening here.  I normally complain about the things that happened in the previous year.  The before last there were Dementors.  Last year, it was dragons.  This year…it's something else.  I'd take the Dementors and the dragons over whatever is happening this year," she said.

            "I am here to make sure that the dark forces don't get too close to Harry," said Moira.

            "Yes, I remember when you were coming here.  You do look so much like your mother and your uncle.  You do look a lot like him," said Madame Pomfrey with a smile.

            She smiled back.  "I'm no mediwitch, but I think you should get some rest, too.  You needn't worry.  I'm here," she said.

            "That gives me comfort, Moira," said Madame Pomfrey as she left to go and get some sleep.  Moira knew who Madame Pomfrey was talking about.  She missed her family very much.  Most of them had died.  Out of a large clan of rich and powerful wizards, there weren't many of them left.  

            Moira observed Professor Trelawney and after several hours found that she wasn't just shaking uncontrollable, but there was a pattern in her madness.  She kept muttering and babbling and soon, Moira knew it had to be another language.  It wasn't like any language she had ever heard before.  It wasn't Mermish, Troll, or Goblin.  It was something that was complex.  Very complex.  Moira also realized that Professor Trelawney was trapped in her own mind.  She was trapped in a horrifying vision.

~*~

            "All I did was touch her.  Actually, she touched me.  I ran into her and I fell.  She helped me up.  And look what happened to her," said Ginny as she wrapped her thin arms around herself.  

            "Everyone's scared, Gavin.  I don't blame them," she continued.  "What I am some kind of demon?"

            "No, I already told you.  You are the Angel," answered Gavin immediately.  They were talking quietly in the library far away from everyone else.  They also had to get away from Ginny's brothers.  She could swear that they were a bunch of freaks.  Honestly, just because she spent time with Gavin didn't mean that he and she were dating.  She was tired of trying to reason with them.  And she want to isolate herself to protect others.  

            Ron was keeping an eye on Gavin whenever he saw them in their room.  So, were Harry and Hermione.  "I have to go to class," announced Gavin.

            "All right.  I'll be fine," said Ginny.

            "I'll be in Professor Kelly's class if you need me," he said as he left to go to class.  The little lizard didn't want to go back to the room.  He shook his head furiously.  "Fine, Pendragon.  Ginny, do you want Pendragon to stay with you?" he asked.

            Ginny nodded and Pendragon leaped towards her.   She caught him and smiled.  There was so little pleasure in her life these days and one of them was the antics of Pendragon.  He had the most animated facial expressions that made him look so human.  She spent her time reading while Pendragon found a place under the window with a patch of sunlight and took a nap.  

~*~

            The moment that Gavin entered the room, Ron was giving him a glare that could put Medusa herself to shame.  He took his seat in the middle of the room.  Most of the boys were very happy with the new DADA teacher because she was so beautiful.  She wasn't what everyone had expected after a year with Mad-Eye Moody (AN: Go read Gof because I'm not writing the spoiler info here about Moody.).  Harry knew before everyone else that she was coming because Sirius wrote him about her.  She went to school with his parents, Sirius, and Remus.

            Professor Kelly looked a little tired because of her vigil with Professor Trelawney.  She swept in and put her folders and books on the desk.   Her eyes made a sweep of the room to see if everyone was there.  She wasn't a stickler for attendance.  She smiled as she stopped at Harry.  It was very comforting for Harry to have her there as much as it was for her.  Professor Kelly eyes also settled in the middle part of the room.  She saw the boy who had violet eyes staring back at her.  For some unknown reason, she felt a familiar warmth from them despite the fact that they held no warmth at all.  

            "First of all, I was to assure everyone that the faculty and staff are doing everything in our power to keep every safe and sound.  However, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Why don't we get started?" she asked.  

            Everyone nodded and brought out their books.  "First of all, I was to assure everyone that the faculty and staff are doing everything in our power to keep every safe and sound.  However, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Why don't we get started?" she asked.  

            Everyone nodded and brought out their books.  "Please turn to page 430…the section entitled 'The History Against the Dark Arts.'"

AN: I decided to make the DADA teacher a woman because J.K. Rowling did say that for the five book the teacher will be a woman.  And remember, Sirius is now with Remus.  This is a very dark time for the wizarding world and for the Muggle world, if they only knew how dark it really was. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the brain child of J.K. Rowling.  Gavin is my brain child.  ^_~  Also, if there are any spoilers…well that's your own fault for not reading the books now isn't it?


	5. Chapter 04: Light of Shadows

Angel of the Apocalypse

Chapter Three: Light of Shadows

            Gavin and Ginny continued to talk on and off through out the day.  He walked her to and from her classes.  Ron was seething; there was steam practically coming out of his ears.  Everyone was on edge, but over the next few days, the strange occurrences had stopped.

            However, poor Professor Trelawney never recovered from her strange illness, so she was moved to St. Mungo's Hospital.  The students who were in the class when she started having the convulsions, said what they had seen scared them.  Ginny didn't want to talk to Hermione about it.  And worse, she was starting to dislike the rumors that she and Gavin were an item.  The girls thought that it was sweet, but some crueler ones said that he was only dating her out of mercy.  The boys were wondering what he saw in her, but he gave no answers.  He had no idea what the concept of dating was.  

            Fred and George were trying to prank Gavin, but were unsuccessful.  The guy had no sense of humor at all.  The lizard was bothering Ron the most.  The stupid thing was just creepy.  Harry said that it reminded him too much of a snake.  

            Hermione wasn't too happy with Gavin either.  For once, someone was giving her a run for her money in the classes.  Gavin was very intelligent.  Even though he didn't show off in class, his test grades were higher.  He surpassed her in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Hermione really liked Professor Kelly, and she was a fair woman, so Hermione couldn't question her.  Professor Snape was mean, but also fair, so Hermione decided just to work harder at the classes.  

            The new substitute for Divination, Madame Delphi, was from Greece.  She didn't make the class any harder than Professor Trelawney.  She didn't even go out of her way to predict Harry's death.  Furthermore, she told Harry and Ron that she knew that they were making up predictions and said that they should at least make the star charts look correct.  

            Ginny avoided all physical contact with anyone, including Gavin.  She still felt guilty about what happened to Professor Trelawney, and she got very defensive when someone said that she was a crackpot.  Gavin remained on constant watch, if he could have been in the girls' dorm with Ginny, he would have been.  The selfish part of Ginny wanted to get away from him, so that she could have her normal life back.  It wasn't the best life, but it was hers.  She didn't have everything she wanted, but she had control.  Or some control.  At this point, Ginny felt she didn't have control over her own life.  

            Harry wasn't too happy with Ginny being with Gavin.  He found himself constantly watching them together.  Yes, they didn't act like a couple in front of everyone else, but what were they doing in private?  He wrote to Sirius about Ginny's strange behavior and Gavin.  The fact that his scar didn't hurt was added at the end as a post script.  Sirius was glad to see that Harry was having some normal teenage problems.  He wrote and asked Harry why he cared so much about who Ginny liked to spend her time with.  And he also added, that Gavin was probably just a friend, and that there was no need to worry.

            Snape was about ready to leave to go back to Voldemort, but that would leave his house unattended.  Professor Sinistra graciously accepted the duty of being head of the Slytherin House.  He wasn't happy about leaving behind his students.  He knew that the school was safer because he felt better that Professor Kelly was there.  

            Professor Dumbledore contacted his contacts at the Ministry, which included Mr. Weasley.  He expressed concern for his daughter having to watch Professor Trelawney's attack.  Mrs. Weasley sent an owl to Ginny, asking her if she was fine, which made Ginny feel even guiltier.

            The odd thing was Gavin gave Ginny the option of telling people about her powers and duties, but she refused and insisted to keep it a secret.  "It's hard enough just to be normal," she told Gavin.

            "I don't understand you humans at all.  You strive to be like everyone else yet you still want to be different.  It's very contrary," said Gavin in wonderment.  

            "I just want to make it through Hogwarts without being noticed as much as possible. I've resigned myself to being invisible and I'm happy this way," said Ginny.  

            "You still want Harry Potter to notice you.  You should thank me because he is," said Gavin.  

            "Just my luck.  He notices me and I tried to kill him," said Ginny with a groan.

            "That was an accident," said Gavin.  He was trying to do his homework for DADA.  Professor Kelly was teaching them how dark arts evolved over the centuries and how the defenses were created.  He thought it was all pretty primitive.  He also thought wands were pretty primitive.    These humans were doing things the hard way.  However, it was easy work and other than protecting Ginny, he didn't have anything to do.

            "What will happen to me when the judgment is over?" asked Ginny out loud.  Gavin looked at her and shook his head, "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

~*~

            Professor Kelly was in her apartment in the castle changing after taking a long bath.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  There were strange marks on her body.  On her lower abdomen, there were faint stretch marks.  It was strange because for as long as she could remember, she had always been slim.  The marks were distinctive.  

            About fifteen years ago, Moira Kelly woke up in a Muggle hospital and was told that she had been in a coma for the past two months.  She had lost two years of her life.  She had no memories about what happened to her in those years.  According to the doctors, they couldn't tell her exactly what happened.  She was found outside the hospital.  The strangest thing was they couldn't find any other records about her.  There was barely a paper trail.  

            Upon physical examination, they told her that she had had a baby.  A baby?  She was only twenty years old.  How could she have had a baby during that time?  She couldn't even remember being with anyone.  The last thing she could remember was going out for a moonlit stroll one evening and everything going black from there.  The stretch marks showed that at one point her belly was actually larger than usually.  The doctors did an intrusive test and told her that at one point her womb was occupied by a baby and that there was some scaring from tearing.  The baby had been delivered.  She was in denial until her breasts started lacating.  Moira realized she was producing milk without a baby to feed; it was heartbreaking.  It was even more painful when her breasts stopped producting milk.

            Moira felt horrible.  She had the feeling that someone had stolen two years of her life and possibly her child.  The child would have been the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  Was the child a boy or a girl?  She felt horrible because she was also away when James and Lily Potter died.  She left Harry at the mercy of the Dursleys.  Moira met them on one occasion with James.  James smiled and bared them while holding her back from seriously hurting them with a hex.  

            Having no idea what happened to her, Moira decided to go and learn more about what could have happened to her.  She devoted her life to looking at the Dark Arts.  She wasn't an Auror, but an expert against the Dark Arts.  Moira told none of her friends about what happened to her.  Remus was unreachable.  Pete was supposedly dead, while Sirius was in Azkaban for the crime of killing him without a trial.  James and Lily were gone, and Harry was about the same age as the child that she knew in her heart she had lost.  Sirius told her about how much Harry had grown and that she should take him out of the Dursleys because he couldn't.  Sirius was still on the run, and he wanted to see him without any trouble, and besides, Moira had more of a reason to take Harry in.   Moira felt guilty because she didn't think of herself as a good mother.  How could she possibly take in Harry?

            She had strange dreams that she was pretty sure were memories that were erased from her mind.  She had dreams where she saw a man standing in the moonlight waiting for her.  She had dreams of being held and loved by someone with strong arms.  And sometimes, she had dreams were she remembered being with child, but at the same time she was anxious.  And she didn't know why either.  The man in her dreams was always hidden, but she trusted him.  It was something out of Psyche and Cupid.  

            Psyche and Cupid is a Greek myth about how two people fell in love in the darkness.  Cupid fell in love with Psyche when he was given orders from his mother, Aphrodite, to make sure that she fell in love with the ugliest man.  However, he fell in love with her when he first saw her, and refused to do as his mother had asked.  Instead, he didn't shoot any of his arrows, rather the men admired her, but went on to marry someone else.  Her two sisters were married before her.  So, Psyche's parents consulted an oracle who told them that Psyche was meant for some kind of monster in a distant place.  They dressed like she was dead and left her.  A wind came and picked her up and brought her to a beautiful place.  She had invisible servants who attended to her needs, and during the nights, she had a wonderful husband with her in bed.  Psyche didn't know who her husband was in the dark because she couldn't see him.  Later on, her sisters came for a visit and told her that she was married to a monster.  Not wanting it to be true, but not trusting herself, she lit a lamp after their lovemaking and found the most beautiful man with her in bed.  It was Cupid.  The oil from the lamp spilled on him and burned him.  He flew off saying that love cannot live with there was no trust.  The story for Psyche and Cupid ended happily for them because she was later given the status of a god by Zeus himself, and Cupid came to claim her back after he had healed from his burn.  

            Moira felt that way.  She had fallen in love in the dark, but didn't have any memories about it at all.  The man was a mystery now, but she knew that at one point she knew everything about this man.

            Moira sighed as she dressed for the day.  She was just happy to be back at Hogwarts.

~*~

            Somewhere, deep in the shadows where the hanging gardens of the forbidden Babylon laid, a group of powerful wizards and witches were congregated.  They awaited word from the four horsemen.

            A black raven flew in and landed on the center of the circular table that they were all gathered at.  It's much larger eye glowed and a message could be heard in the minds of the wizards and witches.  "The Angel has been found.  Her powers have began to grow stronger.  Soon, it will be critical," said the leader of the group.

            "We must act before she destroys us all," said a witch.

            "What about the Death Eaters?" asked one of the wizards.  "Perhaps we should wait until she destroys the evil one."

            "We cannot take that risk.  The Dark Lord can be defeated by the other wizards.  If she gets strong enough to defeat him, then she will not be able to be contained," said the leader.

            "She is just a child.  She is fourteen years of age," said another one of the witches.  Her voice sounded compassionate.

            "A child that has the power to destroy the world as we know it," said the leader. 

            "But, to murder a young life…" said another wizard.

            "We have no choice.  The child must be contained by any means necessary.  The decision is final," said the leader.

            "Send orders to the Horsemen.  Kill her," he told the raven.  It flew off to give the order.

~*~

            "Werewolves are not all bad people.  They are innocent victims who were attack by other innocents who have no control over their powers of transformation," said Professor Kelly. 

            Ginny was currently in her DADA class.  Recently, she had been very distracted, but the lesson about werewolves proved to be most interesting because of what Professor Kelly was saying.  _At least, they only have to worry about a full moon.  I have to worry about controlling myself all the time,_ thought Ginny.  She raised her hand.  "Everyone knows about Professor Lupin, Professor Kelly.  Most of us liked him very much.  If none of us ever knew that he was a werewolf, we would have not known the difference at all," said Ginny after Professor Kelly nodded at her.

            "Prejudice is something we must overcome.  None of us has the right to judge everyone else," said Professor Kelly.  

            Ginny looked down immediately.  That was something she really didn't want to hear.  The word "judge" wasn't her favorite word at that point.  How could she judge people?  She looked at her class.  She had opinions about people, but that still didn't mean she had the right to tell them what she thought of them.  Ginny was the bottom ring of the social ladder at Hogwarts.  There were people in the younger years who were more popular than her.  Not that Ginny cared, they could have all the attention they wanted as long as they left her alone.  

            Another thing that bothered her was that Gavin wasn't with her.  At least, he could contain her powers and help her.  She had to concentrate hard.  And every once in a while that pain in her chest would come and she would have to focus to keep it away.  It was the warning sign that something was about to happen.  The bottles at Potions started to vibrate during one of those times.  Snape's sharp eyes watched them start.  He was starting to believe that there was some kind of correlation.  Ginny was scared that he would figure out that it was her that caused it.

            Her brothers believed that she was having just a strange mixture of bad luck and coincidence.  First, the incident at Potions, and then Divination.  No one would suspect that a small, pixie-like girl could have so much power.  

            Dumbledore kept an eye out as well as all the teachers.  No one knew what was happening, and Ginny hated the idea that they were all sitting ducks.  She was having a harder and harder time trying to contain her powers.  

            "Werewolves must take the newly developed wolfsbane potion.  You will learn how to brew that in Potions.  My job is to tell you how to spot a werewolf.  Anyone?" asked Professor Kelly.

            Colin raised his hand and she nodded, "They disappear every month for a few days during the full moon."  His voice sounded timid because he knew that wasn't exactly a magical answer.

            "That's good.  Ten points to Gryffindor,  It's a good common sense answer, Colin.  We shouldn't just pay attention to the magical signs.  We should pay attention to everything.  Now, what did Professor Moody tell you all last year?" asked Professor Kelly.

            "CONSTANT VILGANCE," said the class in unison.  Despite the fact, that Professor Moody wasn't himself, his "replacement" did really teach the classes last year thought Professor Kelly grimly.  Moira knew why Serevus wanted the job of DADA so badly: he believed that he could teach them better than anyone because of his experience with the Dark Arts.  He wanted the students to be prepared.           
            After a few more painful minutes for Ginny, the class had finally concluded and she was the first one out the door.  Gavin was already waiting for her.  He walked with her silently back to the tower.  Her brothers weren't too happy with what was going on still, so she avoided them. 

            They decided not to leave her with much choice.  "You know I know that you haven't told Mum yet about him," said Fred, gesturing with his thumb to Gavin.  

            Ginny paled over slightly.  It was bad enough that the school thought that she was dating Gavin.  "He's just a friend.  And I can't believe that my own brothers are more willing to believe a bunch of half baked lies about me over what I have to say," said Ginny through her teeth.

            "Well, then why don't you tell Mum and Dad about your new friend?" asked George.  

            "Why are you talking about him like he's not here?" asked Ginny.  Gavin was standing right there, thinking how strange they were.  What were they afraid of?  

            "What do you have to say about yourself?" asked Ron to Gavin who looked at him blankly.

            "I sense a lot of tension from all four of you.  Is it normal in your family?" asked Gavin.  Ron looked red in the face immediately and grabbed Gavin's shirt.  Ginny sighed.  How many confrontations were they going to have to have?  Her brothers were the stupidest blokes in the world.  And Gavin was being an unknowing smart ass.  Ginny figured out that he didn't know any better.  "Let's go, Gavin," she said as she grabbed his arm.  Gavin pulled Ron's hand off him calmly.  "We're going to the library to snog!" she shouted back to her brothers as she left with Gavin.  

            "What's that?" he asked as they left.  Fred, George, and Ron had their jaws dropped as they left.  They were also red in the face.  "Who wants to write, Mum and Dad?" asked Ron.

            "I'll do it," volunteered Fred.  He was the older twin after all.  Even if he was older than George by a couple of minutes, he was still the oldest one out of the Weasleys currently attending Hogwarts.  "We'll use Pig to send the letter," said Ron.  He thought it was strange that Gavin didn't know what snogging was, even Americans knew what that was.  He shook his head as he joined his brothers in writing a letter home.  

            Ginny couldn't believe that she said that to her brothers.  She didn't look back to see how they took it.  Her face with red with embarrassment.  Gavin was still trying to figure out what snogging was.  Finally, he gave up and turned his attention back to Ginny.  "I'm so stupid," she muttered.  

            "No, you're not," said Gavin immediately and almost automatically.

            "What's going to happen next?" asked Ginny out loud and she gasped when her eyes fell on a window.  "What's wrong?" asked Gavin.  Ginny pointed to the window with a trembling hand.  Gavin turned and frowned.  There was another one of those strange ravens at the window.  It's larger eye was staring at Ginny.  Gavin put himself in front of her.  He raised his hand and sent a flash at it.  He looked at her grimly and said, "Time is running out."

            "You mean that the horsemen will come here.  They can get into Hogwarts?" asked Ginny.

            Gavin nodded without saying anything.  "They will most likely try to kill you," he answered finally.  He took a hold her arm and started to walk away from the window.  Ginny thought that Hogwarts was the safest place in world, but if they could get in there.  "What will happen to anyone who tries to stop them?" she asked out loud.

            "They will simply go through them.  No normal wizard has faced off with the horsemen and survived," said Gavin.  

            "You mean, they'll kill anyone who tries to stop them from getting to me.  What about you?" asked Ginny.

            "I can stand up to them.  And so will you once your powers are strong enough," said Gavin.  Ginny bit her lip.  The horsemen could probably kill all the teachers, and she thought that they should at least be warned about the situation.  Perhaps, they could come up with something to protect themselves.  She never felt so sick in her life.  People were going to die either way.  

~*~

            Pansy Parkinson wasn't going to take Ginny Weasley much longer.  All the girls in the school wanted to go out with Gavin.  Well, most girls, Hermione was always around Ron.  And Cho Chang wasn't in any shape to be dating currently.  Ginny was still insisting that he was just a friend.  She was wondering why it was all right for Hermione to have two guy friends for five years without anyone blinking, and why it was wrong for her to have one guy friend.  

            The Slytherin were also insulted because Gavin had chosen the Gryffindor over them.  And Pansy knew that if she were dating Gavin, perhaps Draco would be jealous.  Draco didn't pay much attention to Pansy because she was so needy and whiney.  Pansy figured that it would be easy to steal Gavin away from Ginny.  

            Ginny decided to go to the roof of one of the buildings to get away from everyone about a week after her last fight with her brothers.  She was just tired of everything and everyone. Gavin let her be alone for a while.  She was looking at the sky above her.  She preferred it to the ground below.  The ground below with all its activity reminded her that there was a lot of things to consider.  At least, the sky looked like it held nothing.  Pansy smiled when she saw her red hair blowing gently in the wind on the roof.  _Perfect.  I can go up there and scare the little pixie away from Gavin, and then Draco will notice me for the perfect and beautiful woman that I am_, thought Pansy.  

            She separated from her crowd and went towards the tower.  She had her wand with her.  Her extra year of magic lessons above Ginny would give her an advantage.  When she reached the roof, Ginny was still staring at the sky.

            "Hello little pixie Weasel," snarled Pansy.  Ginny turned around surprised and stepped back along the edge of the roof.  

            "What do you want?" asked Ginny.

            "I came here to tell you to stop going out with Gavin Skyler.  He should waste his time with little poor girls like her.  I don't know what kind of love potion or spell you have over him, but I'm telling you to stop," said Pansy.

            Ginny laughed at her comment, "You think that Gavin and I are going out?  If you do, then you've surprised me.  I didn't think it was possible for you to be dumber than you look," she said.

            Pansy's face turned red, and she drew out her wand.  "I'm going to make it look like you fell by accident," she said.

            Ginny was scared at that moment.  "Look…Pansy, I'm not going out with me.  You can have him.  I don't care.  Let's not do anything foolish here," she stammered.  At that moment, she felt that familiar pain on her chest.  "You don't know what you're doing," whispered Ginny.  She clutched her hand on her chest.

            Pansy didn't care.  She raised her wand ready to do a hex strong enough to knock Ginny off the roof, but she was never able to even chant a single syllable.  A pain ripped through her body and cuts came from within her own skin, surfacing and breaking it.  The cuts appeared all over her body.  Her face and arms were the only parts that Ginny could see, but she knew that the cuts were everywhere.  Pansy let out a horrifying scream.  She never imagined such pain was possible.  The cuts were starting to form on her internal organs, causing her to twist in pain.  Pansy was in too much pain to notice anything else.  She had passed out and fell onto the rooftop.  Ginny's eyes were glowing gold.  She looked like a demon and she tried to control her powers to stop what she was doing.  

            Someone's soft lips pressed against Ginny's in a flash.  Her power broke at the moment and she passed out into that person's arms.  The only thing Ginny wanted to do was sleep at this point.  Tears fell out of her eyes as she went into slumber.

            Gavin held her in his arms and looked at Pansy who as lying in a pool of her own blood.  From what he could tell, she was still alive.  Barely.  He raised his palm to her and chanted a spell that would keep her alive until someone came to help her and heal the cuts.  Gavin looked down at the ground.  A raven was in the trees.  And off in the distance the Horsemen started to thunder towards Hogwarts. 

AN: A lot of stuff happened in this chapter.  I thought that there should be some humor with Ginny's bros.  I also thought that it was good to bring in the mysterious past of Professor Moira Kelly.  The professor for DADA always have some strange going on with them.  Also, I hope you enjoyed the story of Psyche and Cupid.  ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  He and all his friends are J.K. Rowling's.  I do own Gavin Skyler and Moira Kelly.  The story of Psyche and Cupid can be found in _Mythology_ by Edith Hamilton.  Also, I am not held responsible for any spoilers from the Harry Potter books that you may encounter.  


	6. Chapter 05: Hallow's Eve

Angel of the Apocalypse

**Chapter Five: Hollow's Eve**

            Gavin's blood went cold the moment he saw that raven fly off.  He gathered Ginny up in his arms and apparated out of the roof without a second.  He phased through the walls quickly to get back to the common room, praying that no one was there.  Much to his relief, no one was there.  Everyone was at the Great Hall for dinner.  

            "Ginny, wake up," he said as he gently shook her.  "Wake up."  Ginny's eyes fluttered open.  Her skin looked paler than his at the moment.  And she felt weakened from what happened.  

            "Where am I?"

            "We're in the Common Room.  We have to leave.  Now."

            "What?  Put me down.  What do you mean we have to leave now?" asked Ginny again as Gavin placed her gently on one of the soft chairs.  Her legs felt like jelly and she rubbed her temple.  

            "A raven saw us.  The Horsemen are coming here.  If we leave right now, then they might not attack the school," said Gavin in a grave tone.  

            Ginny swallowed and nodded.  She could feel them coming for her.  The sound of clunking horseshoes hitting the road just before Hogwarts filled her ears.  Gavin looked at her strange.  "It's too late.  They're already on the grounds," she gasped.

~*~

            "Have you seen Ginny?" asked Ron to Hermione who shook her head.

            "What happened?" asked Harry with concern.  

            "She's not here.  Neither is he," answered Ron as he looked around the Great Hall.  Fred and George were also looking around the library for them because of what Ginny had said earlier.  Tonight was the big Hollow's Eve party at the Great Hall. Everyone was gathered there for great food and the school had a carnival that Hermione and the other perfects with the Head Boy and Girl set up.  That was why everyone was so busy and didn't notice what happened with Pansy and Ginny on the roof.  "I don't know.  It looks like everyone's here," said Hermione nervously.  

            "Wait, there's someone else missing.  Where's that annoying Pansy Parkinson?  Isn't she usually hanging on Draco?" asked Harry as he looked at Draco who was Pansy-free.  Fred and George came back to the Great Hall.

            "Did you find her?  Or him?" asked Ron.

            "No.  They must have slipped off somewhere," said Fred with his hands in fists.

            "We've got to keep looking," said George.  The feast was about to start, and Dumbledore called everyone's attention to have a seat.  The group of them reluctantly took a seat, but they looked around the room.  All the teachers were present at the head table.  Professor Kelly looked around and noticed that Ginny wasn't there.  And so was that strange boy who never said anything in her class.  What was his name?  

            "We are gathered here for this special occasion.  This year our Perfects, Head Boy, and Girl decided to handle the arrangement for tonight's activities.  Let's let them all have a hand," said Dumbledore.  

            As the Great Hall filled with clapping, the sound of horses came.  The doors of the Great Hall burst open and the four horsemen stopped.  Everyone gasped.  The students thought that it was something that the Perfects came up with.  Hermione shook her head when Ron and Harry looked at her.  They took out their swords.

            "Where is the Angel?" demanded the lead Horseman.  Dumbledore took out his wand.  The Horsemen drew their swords.  The teachers drew their wands ready to battle.

            "We do not know who you are talking about," said Dumbledore.  "Leave now or face us."

            The Horsemen placed their sword tips on the floor and anyone who was near them felt pain shoot through their bodies.  People screamed out in pain and horror.  Students started to run for cover as the teachers shouted hexes and curses.  Some of the students, particularly the seventh years, stood their ground and drew their wands and joined the teachers in the fight.  

~*~

            Ginny forgot her weakened state the moment she heard the screaming.  She looked up at Gavin.  "They're here.  They've attacked the Great Hall," she whispered.  

            "Now it is time to go.  Don't argue with me," said Gavin as he took her hand to help her up.  "PENDRAGON!" he called out.  

            The little dragon came running to them at once.  Ginny ran to her room to grab her cloak.  Gavin phased through the walls of the girls' dorm and grabbed her arm.  She nodded and they apparated off the grounds.  Gavin was wearing his cloaked and changed back to his normal clothes underneath it with a flick of his wrists.  They walked forward in the Forbidden Forest.  Ginny looked around.  She had never been there before.  She heard of all the strange things that the forest held.  She gripped Gavin's shoulder as she moved with him.  Suddenly, she realized how close she was to him.  And she remembered something else.  It was about what happened on the roof.

            "Did you kiss me?" she asked out loud.  Gavin didn't say anything because he was trying to cut a path through the Forbidden Forest.

            "Are you listening to me?" she asked in an exasperated voice.  Her cheeks were red.  

            "I'm the one who can contain your powers.  That's the best way to do it.  I have to block your energy with mine," he finally answered.  

            Ginny could feel her cheeks go redder.  They were now on fire.  Her first kiss.  That was her first kiss, and she wasn't even conscious enough to enjoy it.  She couldn't even tell if he was a good kisser or not.  She wished her first kiss was with Harry.  She now felt angry.  "I didn't ask you to kiss me!" she shouted out loud in a bewildered voice.  Gavin stopped and sighed.

            "Really now.  This isn't the time to discuss this, Ginny.  We have to get out of here.  And fast.  You're being trivial.  Worrying about little things like that," said Gavin.  Ginny looked at him with her jaw wide open like a fish out of water.  

            "That's it!  I'm not walking with you anymore!" she pronounced and walked ahead of him.  _Whatever.  As long as she's walking.  I don't care_, he thought.  Pendragon was on his shoulder. 

            Several minutes passed before either said a world to each other.  "It's dark," said Ginny.  "I can't see a thing.  The trees are blocking the moon.  Oh, no.  I'm so stupid.  I forgot my wand.  How could I do that?  What kind of witch am I?"

            "Like you need a wand with your powers," snorted Gavin as he held out his palm.  A ball of light appeared and showed that they were in the middle of no where.  "Don't worry.  We'll get out of here soon.  None of the creatures here will attack us," he assured her.

            "Are you sure about that?" asked Ginny as something came out of the brushes near them.   "AAAHA!" she shrieked as she got closer to gave.  

            It was glowing brightly.  It was white.  What attacked it was the light that Gavin had created.  He smiled.  "It's just a unicorn, Ginny.  It says that it will guide us out of the forest," he said.

            "I don't believe it.  I thought that unicorns didn't like males," she said, remembering her lessons from Hagrid's class.

            "I'm not exactly human, Ginny.  And it knows I am not out to harm it.  It also knows I'm here to protect you.  A female," he explained.  

            The unicorn gestured at them to follow it.  It's horn lit the rest of the way out of the Forbidden Forest.

~*~

            Dumbledore had never seen anything as fierce as the Horsemen.  Not in all his over 150 years of life did he thing he would ever see anything like that.  How could they possible get passed the grounds.  What was this angel they were looking for?  And the Horsemen stood perfectly still. There was blood everywhere.  

            "The Angel has left," said the lead Horseman.  The Horsemen turned and left the Great Hall.  Everyone was shocked that the attack would stop so quickly.  None of them made any move to stop them from leaving.  

            "It wasn't Voldemort at all," whispered Harry.  The entire time his scar didn't even tingle.  Snape looked at Dumbledore grimly.  This was supposed to be his last night at Hogwarts.  He nodded to confirm what Harry said.  Professor Kelly looked around her.  She had her wand out.  

            "I cannot say for certain if this was a Dark Art at all," she announced.  She had been most worried about Harry.  She didn't want anything to happen to him.  He was all she had left.  

            Several students were bleeding.  Some of the teachers were seriously injured.  They never had a chance had the horsemen continued their attack.  "Take account of everyone," ordered Dumbledore.

            "What will we do?" asked Professor MoGonagall.

            "We have no choice.  We must owl all the parents.  As soon as all the students are accounted for, everyone is to return to their respective houses," said Dumbledore.  "I must go to my office.  Report to me as soon as everything is finished."

            "Professor McGonagall," said Hermione in a timid voice.

            "Yes?" asked McGonagall.

            "Ginny and Gavin weren't here the entire time," she said.  McGonagall turned pale at that moment.  

            Snape was taking account of his students as well.  "Where's Miss Parkinson?" he asked out loud.

            "We didn't see her come back to the dorm," said one of the Slytherin students.  Draco Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.  Snape looked at McGonagall.  "We have to find them," he said.  She nodded.  

            "Everyone go back to your common rooms and do not leave them.  All the Perfects are in charge," said Professor McGonagall.  

            All the students disperse without another word because everyone was too afraid to say anything.  Even the Slytherin knew that whatever happened was more powerful than anything they could have imagined.  

            Moira volunteered to go for the missing Gryffindor.  Her instincts told her that something was wrong with they didn't show up for the feast.  "Don't go by yourself, Moira," said Snape as he caught up with her.

            "I can handle myself, Severus," said Moira in a firm voice.

            "There you go again.  Acting like one of them.  Over confident.  I'm going with you," he said.

            "Do you mean like a Gryffindor?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "No.  Like a Potter," he said with a sigh.  "Besides, I'm missing one of my students."  They took off and the ghosts even joined the swept through the castle.  Filch came up to them after a half hour of searching the castle.  

            "Did you find them?" asked Moira with mounting concern.

            "Not all of 'em.  Mrs. Norris found Parkinson," he said in a grim voice.  Severus and Moira looked at each other and followed Filch to one of the highest roof tops of the castle.  There, they found Pansy Parkinson lying in a pool of her own blood.  Moira immediately came towards her.  "Mr. Filch, go and get Madame Pomfrey," she said as she felt for a pulse.  She looked at her and saw that there didn't seem to be any injuries on her body, but why was there so much blood?  Her eyes were blinking as if she were dreaming and was in REM sleep.  "She's alive," she said as she looked at Serevus.  He pulled out his wand and used a levitating spell and moved her away from the blood.  

            Moira pulled off her cloak and placed it on the poor girl.  Madame Pomfrey finally came and looked the girl over.  Pansy opened her eyes at the moment.  "What happened?  I was here…it hurts.  There are cuts all over me.  My skin," she whispered.  

            "There aren't any cuts on your body, dear," said Madame Pomfrey.

            "Then how do you explain the blood?" asked Severus.  She looked at the blood and shuddered slightly.  

            "I can't," whispered Madame Pomfrey.

~*~

            Gavin and Ginny were now outside of the Forbidden Forest.  The unicorn stayed where it was once they reached the border.  "What do we do now?" asked Ginny.  Gavin looked around him.  "I don't know where they are now.  Can you sense them?" he asked her.

            "I don't know how I did it before.  How can I do something I don't know how to do in the first place?" she whispered.  

            He looked around him and saw that the moon was bright in the sky.  "We can't just stand here.  We have to keep moving," he said.

            "Even if we don't know where we're going."

            "If we stand still, they'll be able to find us much more quickly." 

            At that moment he did the strangest thing yet, he flung Pendragon into the air.  The little dragon was almost asleep on Gavin's warm shoulders and was startled to be thrown like that.  He landed flat on his face in the dirt.  Gavin sighed, "Stupid.  You know that you have to transform."

            "That was horrible.  Just because we're in trouble doesn't mean that you have to take it out on poor Pendragon," she said as she walked towards Pendragon to pick him up.

            Pendragon transformed into his normal form at that moment, surprising Ginny who fell on her butt.  He was magnificent.  He looked fierce and noble at the same time.  Wings had grown out of his back.  Ginny could tell under the moonlight that inner part of his wings were violet while the outside was black.  His little claws were now huge talons while his fangs showed up more.  His nostrils flared as he blew a great blue fire ball at Gavin.  "GAVIN!" she screamed in horror.

            It was unnecessary because Gavin was all right.  He stood there with his arms folded over his chest with an annoyed look on his face.  "Stupid dragon.  How many times are you going to do that before you realize it doesn't work on me?" he asked it.  The dragon gave him growl.

            "Pendragon?" asked Ginny in shaking voice.  The little dragon.  Where was the little, cute dragon?  The large dragon looked her and came down to her level.  His great head tried to snuggle up to her like he usually did in his smaller form.  "It is you.  I'm so glad," she said with a happy sigh as she rubbed the space between his eyes.  He gave kind of a purr like sound.  

            "I don't believe this.  Now that you two have been reintroduced, can we now move on?" asked Gavin in an annoyed tone.  Ginny and Pendragon both looked at him with annoyed looks back.  

            "Wait, are we supposed to ride him?" asked Ginny in surprise.

            "Of course, haven't you ridden a dragon before?  I know that there are dragons in this world," said Gavin in a matter-of-fact tone.

            Ginny's jaw dropped again.  She had been doing that a lot lately, but this was a real surprise.  How many lectures about dragons did she hear from Charlie that dragons were dangerous and untamable?  "No.  We don't.  Our dragons are too dangerous to do that," she said.  

            "Oh.  I didn't know that.  Honestly, you humans do things a lot harder than you should," he said as he walked up to Pendragon who graciously lowered himself to be mounted for his master.  As soon as Gavin was on he held out his hand to Ginny, she looked at him like he had his head missing.  "Trust me," he said with his steady eyes looking at him.

            She reached out and took his hand.  The sound of the horsemen coming made Gavin grab her immediately.  They were riding Pendragon like a horse.  Gavin was the one at the front steering, leaving Ginny no choice but to wrap her arms around his waist.  She closed her eyes as she heard the sound of wind being made by Pendragon's wings.  His lower legs pushed off and in a moment they were in the air.

            The horsemen caught up with them.  One of them was an archer and fired flaming arrows at them.  Gavin held out his palm and shield them as Pendragon made his ascent into the night sky.  

~*~

            After several frantic hours of searching, Moira couldn't find Ginny or Gavin.  She must have torn through almost every room in the castle looking for them.  Serevus left to help Madame Pomfrey with Pansy.  The girl was downright hysterical.  She was muttering something about her skin getting cut, when there wasn't a single mark on her body to testify to that.  He had to brew a powerful sleep draught to get her sleep because Madame Pomfrey had run out.  She had to get help from him to treat the students because the staff was everywhere.

            The infirmary was filled with so many people that the neighboring classrooms had to be opened up to take up the extra slack.  Professor McGonagall had to set up several of the teachers to defend the castle in case anyone would attack.  There was concern with the shape Hogwarts was in that Voldemort could attack.  

            "Professor Kelly, have you found Miss Weasley or Mister Skyler?" asked Professor McGonagall when she caught up to the beautiful, younger woman.

            "No, they've disappeared into thin air," said Moira grimly.  "I've set up wards at all the entrances of the castle.  And all the secret passages as well."  She knew about the secret passages of Hogwarts.  James told her about them when he was doing his part on the Marauder's Map.

            "You should get some rest," said Professor McGonagall.

            "Are you?  I don't think anyone will be able to sleep tonight.  Especially Professor Dumbledore," said Moira.

            "I have to go and tell Ginny's brothers that we can't find her, and then I have to tell Professor Dumbledore to send word to Gavin's parents as well," said Professor McGonagall.  

            "I can go to Professor Dumbledore for you," said Moira.

            "Very well," said Professor McGonagall with a nod as she went off.  

            Moira went all the way up to Professor Dumbledore's office and said the password to the gargoyle, "Licorice Wand." She found Professor Dumbledore all ready working on how to inform the parents about what happened in Hogwarts along with an emergency note to the Ministry of Magic.  

            "What's going on, Moira?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he offered her a kind smile despite everything that was going on.

            "The wards have been put in place and everyone's being patched up in the infirmary.  We found Pansy Parkinson, but she's in an awful state.  We found her on the roof, but we can't find Virginia Weasley or Gavin Skyler.  Professor McGonagall has gone to tell her brothers, and I'm here to tell you that Gavin's parents or guardians need to be informed," reported Moira.

            Professor Dumbledore looked at her grimly.  "That's what I've been trying to look into, Moira.  I can't find any records of Gavin Skyler.  They've vanished.  It's like he's never existed here," he said.

AN: How's that for action packed?  Is it intriguing?  I'm tried just writing it.  A lot has happened here.  And I even threw in some humor for you guys.  Whew.  Ginny and Gavin are now on the run and it only took me five chapters to get here.  Woohoo.  More to come soon.  I wanted to make this very anime like with my own special twists.  I would call Pendragon your standard anime mascot.  Almost every fantasy anime has one of those.  And another thing, I this story better than _Runaway Fox_.  I know that people out there are suckers for a romantic story, but I do like a little mystery and intrigue in my story.  ^_~ rin-chan

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of **this** story, Gavin Skyler, Moira Kelly, and of course, Pendragon.  Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.


	7. Chapter 06: The Moors and The Archmeid

Angel of the Apocalypse

Chapter Six: The Moors and The Archmeid 

            Ginny held on to Gavin for dear life as Pendragon soared them far above the clouds over all of England.  She was tired and hungry, but there was no place they could safely stop for the night.  Gavin didn't show any signs of fatigue.  It was more important to get Ginny to a safer location.  He didn't know where he was going to.  However, a feeling came over him at around sunrise. 

            Ginny was fast asleep against Gavin's back when he landed Pendragon.  "Ginny, wake up," he whispered gently without moving his back.  Ginny mumbled and moved off of him.  She rubbed her eyes and looked at around.  

            She didn't know where they were.  It was cold and the area was desolate.  There were rocks and very little green grass.  "Where are we?" asked Gavin out loud.

            "You were the one who landed here.  How could you not know?" asked Ginny.

            "I don't know.  It just felt right.  I don't know why," said Gavin softly as he looked around.  For a place so empty, it made Gavin feel whole.

            "We're in the Moors.  We're in the northern country.  We just have to be.  We're not that far from Wales," said Ginny finally.  She didn't need her powers to know where she was.  She had seen and read so many books about England to know where she was.

            "The Moors," whispered Gavin as if trying out the word in his mouth.  

            "What about the horsemen?" asked Ginny suddenly.  

            "We can afford to rest for a while, and we'd better get something to eat," said Gavin.

            "I thought that you didn't need to eat.  You only did that so you wouldn't look different from everyone," said Ginny.

            "I feel hungry for some strange reason.  Let's go.  Pendragon should get some rest," said Gavin as he picked up Pendragon off a rock.  "He's earned it."  

            They both set off for the wilderness of the Moors.

~*~

            Dumbledore didn't know why there weren't any prior academic records for Gavin or any information about his transfer from his old school.  In fact, Dumbledore didn't even remember Gavin saying what school he came from.  It looked like he apparated out of thin air.  The only records for Gavin Skyler were the ones made when he started.  

            It gave him a feeling of uneasiness.  The professor went in further search of Gavin and Ginny, but didn't turn up anything.  Dumbledore ordered that their trunks be brought up for inspection.  Ginny's brothers brought her trunk up, and with Harry and Hermione's help, Gavin's trunk was brought up as well.  Dumbledore allowed them to stay because they had to be questioned.  

            "Is there anything that you know of missing from your sister's trunk?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

            "The only thing missing is her cloak.  Her wand's here," answered Fred.  He and his brothers looked rather pale after last night's events.

            Dumbledore didn't like the sound of that either.  "What about Mr. Skyler's things?" he asked.

            "I don't know.  The thing that I know is missing is his lizard.  His familiar," said Harry immediately.

            "I see," said Dumbledore.

            "What's going to happen, Professor Dumbledore?  Will everyone have to go home?" asked Hermione.

            "I am afraid so.  A lot of the students have already written home.  Hogwarts Express is getting ready to take everyone back home until further notice," said Dumbledore.

            The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was arriving soon to look at the damage.  The only good thing that came from the attack was Fudge was now willing to take Dumbledore seriously about the threat the Voldemort posed.  However, Dumbledore wasn't so sure that Voldemort did it.  The public at large wanted Fudge to do something about it.  The Slytherin looked particularly frightened why would Voldemort attack the school directly if some of the students there were his next generation of followers.  Draco had been uncharacteristically quiet.  It was as if everyone knew deep down inside that Voldemort didn't cause the attack.

            "I don't think my aunt and uncle will want me to come home," said Harry with a sigh.  

            Everyone looked at him.  They knew that they would be going home and wanted.  Their parents would be glad that they were alive, but Harry's guardians were never happy to see him.

            "Harry can come with us," said Ron immediately as he looked at his brothers.  Fred and George nodded in agreement.

            "No," said a voice from behind them.  They all turned to see Moira Kelly standing at the doorway.

            "Why not, Professor Kelly?" asked Harry in a sad voice.  He would much rather be with the Weasleys.  Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there for a while.  It was small, but there.  He never really explained the protection that Harry had with the Dursleys.

            "You'll be going with me," answered Professor Kelly.  Harry looked even more surprised as she regarded him with as smile and added, "If that's all right with you."

            "Yes.  Of course.  That's fine," said Harry quickly afraid that she would withdraw her offer.  

            "We should be able to get everything back in order soon.  For now, the teachers are assigning packets of work to make sure that everyone keeps up with their studies.  This is by no means a vacation," said Dumbledore in a brisk manner as he dismissed everyone and had Professor Kelly stay to speak with him.

            Harry was wondering why Professor Kelly would offer to have him over at her house.  Fred and George separated from them to go back to their room to get ready to go home.  They were sticking closer to Ron because they were afraid of losing another sibling.  "Isn't great that you'll be with Professor Kelly?  I mean going with a teacher will make sure that you'll keep up with the work, and you might even get ahead of the work in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

            "I don't think I want to do that," said Harry.  

            "You're wondering why Professor Kelly wants to take you with her.  I say don't worry about it.  Just be grateful you don't have to go to the Dursleys.  And she's the most beautiful woman around here," said Ron.  Hermione gave him a glare.  "Of course, I should say second most beautiful," he quickly corrected himself.  Hermione smiled and Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

            "You're right.  I should just be happy.  I mean with all the bad things that have been around here, I should just be happy," said Harry.  He was still thinking about it, but he decided to walk ahead of Hermione and Ron.  He wrote Sirius about them, and he wrote backing that they sounded a lot like Harry's parents in Hogwarts.  If Harry's parents were like Ron and Hermione, then he would have been sick with the public display of affection anyway.  Harry felt embarrassed just standing there, so he moved forward.  Besides, Ron and Hermione were going to have to go home and be separated from each other.  Harry wanted to give them a chance to be together alone for a while.  

~*~

            Gavin was having some strange feelings of familiarity go through him as he walked around the Moors.  He remembered as a child when the worlds of the humans connected with the world of his people for one afternoon.  His world connected with the human world on and off and mostly at night, but rarely during the day.  Gavin remembered wondering off to the human world when he was just six years old.  He spent the afternoon playing underneath the humans' golden sun.  The sun in his world was blue.  Gavin's skin seemed to be immune to the golden sun's rays, while his father and everyone else burned underneath the human sun.  As soon as the sun went down in the human world, his father came to retrieve him at once and carried him back kicking and screaming to their world.  Gavin screamed and told his father that he preferred the human world to their world.  The sun was warmer and more welcoming.  Gavin's father said nothing as Gavin cried for what seemed like hours.  

            "What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

            "Nothing.  I was just thinking about how wonderful the sun is here," he said softly.

            "What's so special about it?  It's just the sun," said Ginny with a shrug.  "Where are you from?" she asked again.

            "A place different from this," said Gavin simply.  

            "You look like you belong here, but there are times where you don't.  I know it's sort of an oxymoron, but that's what I think," said Ginny out loud.

            "There are times when I felt like I didn't belong in my world, but there are times where I don't feel like I belong here.  I was confused as a child.  I knew that I was different than everyone else," said Gavin.

            "Why don't you tell me about your world?" asked Ginny.

            "It's different from here.  The sun is blue and it's cooler.  Everything is usually quiet and still.  It's peaceful and horribly boring," said Gavin with a yawn.  

            "I would rather have boring these days than what's going on now," said Ginny as she looked at her palms.  "How many people are going to get hurt before I have to decide what happens?  How can I make a decision like that for everyone else?" 

            "Because you have to," said Gavin simply.

            "Maybe, it would be better if the horsemen caught me.  At least, I would be the only one to die, then everyone else will be spared," said Ginny softly.

            Gavin looked suddenly so serious that she knew she had said something wrong.  He shook his head and said, "If you are killed before judgment is made, then the world will automatically go to Apocalypse.  It is your decision to make.  Otherwise, I wouldn't be here to keep you alive until that time."

            Ginny paled over and nodded.  So, that's why she had be protected.  "But, why don't you just explain it to the people who are trying to kill me?  Who are these people?" she asked.

            "They are called the Magi, and they're a different brand of wizards who have made it their mission to protect the rest of mankind from you.  They are the ones who control the four horsemen," said Gavin.

            "I don't blame them.  If I were them I would want to kill me, too," said Ginny.

            "You're compassion makes you what you are.  However, they are only a small band of people and are misguided," said Gavin.  He was wondering why Ginny's typical human need for survival and self-preservation wasn't kicking in.  From his limited experience with humans, he knew them to be selfish creatures.  He was slowly starting to see what made Ginny Weasley so different from all of them.  The world would rather not have her exist, but she would rather save it.  

~*~

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione got on Hogwarts Express by the next morning.  Moira Kelly was in another compartment with some of the other professors.  Ron's worry about Ginny had gone from bad to worse.  Hermione was trying her best to keep calm.  The Weasleys didn't want to leave Hogwarts without look for their sister first, but they knew that they have to face their parents.  Percy was going to be a member of the inspection team coming to Hogwarts.  For some strange reason, it brought some piece of mind to Ron.

            They were quiet most of the time.  "I want to get started on the packets as soon as I get home.  My mum's taking time off to act as one of my teachers.  She says it's going to be fun," said Hermione.

            "I think my mum's doing the same thing," said Ron with a grim sigh.  Before Hogwarts, he was home schooled with his mother just like all the other children.  They couldn't very well be sent to a Muggle school near the Burrow.

            "Well, I'll be with Professor Kelly.  I think I might even get to see Professor Lupin and hopefully Sirius," said Harry.  He said the last part quietly so no one could hear.  The students weren't wandering around the train like usual because everyone had to be taken accounted for.  Fred and George said that they'd met Ron right before getting off the train; they were with their friends Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.  

            "Well, you should send word if you see Professor Lupin, and we'll just assume that you've seen Sirius with him," said Hermione quietly. 

            "Sure.  I'd like to know about it, too.  My parents are worried.  Actually, I'm sure my mum's hysterical about Ginny.  We brought back her trunk anyway.  It was all we could do," said Ron sadly.  

            Hermione rubbed his shoulder.  Harry thought about the stranger known as Gavin.  Professor Dumbledore said nothing about him, but Harry knew that there was something strange about him.  He could feel it.

            The time passed much more quickly than expected.  The train was pulling into the station before they knew it.  Ron and Hermione moved towards where Ron's brothers were and met them on the way out.  Harry was with them, but waited for Professor Kelly before getting off.

            "Harry, we have to take some Floo Powder to the house," said Professor Kelly as she caught up with him.  They met Mrs. Weasley and Percy on the Platform 9 ¾.  "Hello, my name is Professor Moira Kelly.  I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  I'm taking Harry with me, so that he doesn't have to go back with his aunt and uncle," she said to them.

            "Hello, I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my other son, Percy," said Mrs. Weasley who looked rather pale.  Moira looked at her with nothing, but sympathy.

            "I am sorry about what happened.  I know how it feels to lose a child without knowing what happened," said Moira softly as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

            "Do you have any news?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Unfortunately, no.  I don't.  I was looking for her for at least twelve hours.  I am so sorry for not doing a good enough job of finding her," said Moira.  Her heart went out to this woman whom she barely knew.  Mrs. Weasley could see the pain that Moira said.  It sounded like she really had been through it.

            "What about your child?" she asked softly.  Thankfully, the children couldn't hear their conversation.  Moira looked at Harry for a moment.

            "I lost him or her fifteen years ago," answered Moira.  

            "I see," said Mrs. Weasley.  She realized that Moira couldn't even tell what sex her child was, but by the way she looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her child would have been their age.  She didn't ask Moira anymore questions.  Everyone at the Platform 9 ¾ separated and Harry waved goodbye to his friends.  Eventually, they got to one of the portals of the Floo Powder Network and transported to Moira Kelly's home. 

**~*~**

Ginny and Gavin moved along the Moors as soon as it was warm enough.  They continued their trek until they found a small village that was in the middle of almost no where.  Ginny looked around.  "I don't know where this is," she said.

            "Let's go there and get some food," said Gavin.              

            "We don't have any money.  And I don't have my wand," said Ginny.

            "Don't worry about it.  I've got it covered," said Gavin as he went forward.  Ginny had no choice, but to follow him.  The people in the village looked at him strangely.  Ginny realized that they were dressed in wizards' robes.  "It's a wizards' village," said Ginny in a happy voice.

            "That's right.  You two look tired.  Why don't you come with me to the inn?" asked a kind looking lady.  Gavin studied her for a moment and nodded. 

            "Where are we?" he asked as he followed the woman along with Ginny.

            "Oh, this is Godric's Hollow," answered the woman.  Ginny froze at once.  Godric's Hollow was the place that the Potters lived.   

            "Come on, Ginny," said Gavin as they went to the inn.  Ginny felt cold.  She looked at around her.  She heard something when she looked far off into the distance.  It sounded like screaming.  The sounds of a baby crying.  "You-Know-Who came here before.  He killed the Potters here," she said.

            The woman stopped once they got to the inn.  "You shouldn't be saying that out loud, Miss.  People are still afraid," said the woman.

            "Why do you all live here then?" asked Gavin.

            "It's our home.  We will be damned if we surrender our home to the likes of You-Know-Who.  The Potters died here, but Harry Potter is the boy who lived.  This place has a special protection over it," said the woman knowingly.  Ginny wasn't so sure if it were was or not.

            The innkeeper gave them some food and two separate rooms to sleep.  He said, "To protect the Miss' virtue."  Ginny was still shaken.  Her powers were allowing her some insight that she never thought she'd ever see.  And for the first time in her life, she was not afraid of Voldemort.  It was a sign that her powers were getting stronger.

~*~

            Harry looked around him.  It was large manor house.  He had no idea that Moira Kelly had so much wizards' money.  It looked very old, but beautiful.  Harry had a feeling that Moira Kelly came from a long line of wizards.  She was a pure blood.  "Are you sure that your family, won't mind me?" asked Harry in a timid voice.

            "I have no family.  This is what's left of my family really, Harry.  My mother had a brother who had a son.  He was like a big brother to me.  When my mother married my father, she moved away to Ireland, but we would come here during the summer and I would be with my cousin.  He passed away fourteen years ago," she said sadly.  

            "You must miss him," said Harry softly.  His father and mother died fourteen years ago when he was just a year old.  

            "Come.  There's room for you.  My cousin's old room.  I think you'll be comfortable there," said Moira as she guided in him inside.  They were met by a house elf named Binky.  

            "Hello Mistress," said Binky.

            "Hello Binky.  This is my student who will be staying with me, Harry Potter," said Moira.  Binky's very large eyes bugged out even more.  "Harry Potter?"

            "Yes," said Harry with a nodded as he lifted his bangs to show his scar.

            "Ah, but you look like him so," said Binky.  Harry blinked.  The only person who he looked like so much was his father.  

            "Please show, Harry, his room.  The one upstairs on the next to the East Wing.  I must go set up the protection wards," said Moira with a soft smile.

            "That room?  Of course," squeaked the elf with happiness as he took Harry's hand and took him away.  

            Harry's room was huge.  It was so big that it looked like an apartment within the house.  He had his trunk there.  It looked like it once belong to a boy.  A boy who liked the same things he did.  He saw that there was an old wizards' chess on the table.  Harry thought of Ron.  He saw that there were books that lined the shelves, but he didn't want to look through them, but he thought of Hermione.  He saw a set of Quidditch books there.  Those he would read later.  He just wanted to look around.

            Downstairs, the house elf was with Moira.  "Mistress.  It so good to have the young master here.  He has never been to the Archmeid before.  Does he not know what this place is to him?" asked Binky.

            "No.  For now, it's best to keep quiet about it.  We don't want to overwhelm him," said Moira softly as she continued putting up the wards to protect Harry.  The only blood relative she had left.

~*~

            Godric's Hollow was the last place the Potters called home.  James and Lily Potter set up house there after James was targeted by Voldemort.  James was working with an Auror named Frank Longbottom.  It was Frank who uncovered the plot and told James to tell Dumbledore.  For their protection they moved there fourteen years ago.  Just after Harry James Potter was born.  However, their secret keeper turned them over to Voldemort and they were murdered.  

            Ginny knew that Godric's Hollow held the horrors of that night right down to the soil.  During the evening, Ginny left her room without Gavin and Pendragon.  Not knowing where she was going, she walked around aimlessly until she was just outside the village.  She stopped when she saw where she was.  It was a ruin of a house.  The Potter house.  She had no idea why she had to see them.  Perhaps it was one of the things she needed to see to judge the world.  If she judge based just on that, then the world was not worth sparing.  

            She could destroy the world, so that Voldemort would be gone, too.  However, that would be unfair.  The weight of her responsibility brought her to her knees.  She looked at her hands for a moment.  There were bright lights coming from her palms.  It was gold light.  The pain was burning her and bring tears to her eyes.  

            "I might as well be the Angel of Death," she whispered.  The only thing she could see in her visions was destructions.  And a fate worst than death for her.  She would cause all the pain and be alone.  All alone.  Because there could be only Angel.

AN: Moira Kelly is pretty cool if I do say so myself.  I also know that Harry has a small fortune at the bank left to him by his parents, so the Potters are pretty rich.  J.K. Rowling said that James Potter had enough money that he didn't need a job that paid too much.  I think read that in one of her interviews.  Ginny's journey has began.  And the Magi aren't the only people who aren't after her.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the rest of the people belong to J.K. Rowling.  I own this story, Moira Kelly, Gavin Skyler, and Pendragon.  Don't steal my dragon.  ^_~


	8. Chapter 07: Padfoot and Moony

Angel of the Apocalypse

**Chapter Seven: Padfoot and Moony**

Gavin walked over to Ginny's room and knocked.  When she didn't answer, he did it again.  "Ginny," he said louder as he knocked on the door.  He pushed the door open and shook his head because she was careless enough not to lock the door.  Honestly, how hard was it to lock a door?  "Ginny," he called again as he looked into an empty room.  He frowned and went downstairs.

            "Have you seen my friend?" he asked the innkeeper.

            "She went out for a walk, Sir," answered the innkeeper.  The village was in a buzz because the news of Hogwarts had traveled there already.  The villagers were also semi interested in the two teenagers who arrived without parental guardians.  The village girls thought that Gavin was so handsome like a prince out of a fairy tale, while Ginny was like his little sister.  Gavin went outside to go look for her.  It wasn't safe for her to be alone, even if there wasn't anyone who was after her.

            Using his senses, he followed the signal that Ginny emitted as the Angel.  He stopped when he saw her standing at the end of the village looking frightened.  "What do you see?" he whispered.  Ginny looked like she had jumped mile as she looked at him. 

            "It happened here.  This is where the Potter house was," said Ginny as she looked around her.

            "Why are you here?" asked Gavin.

            "I felt like coming here," said Ginny softly.  "Something made me come here."  

            Gavin said after some silence, "You have come here because you were drawn here.  Something is here that you need to take into account when you make your final decision."

            "All I see is pain and fear in these ruins," said Ginny in a scared whisper.  "I can see what happened that night.  I can see him." 

            "Him?  Voldemort?  You people are so frightened of him that you can't say his name.  This is exactly what Voldemort wants.  You people say that you can't let him win, but by not using his name and denying the fact that he may not be as powerful as all of you think.  By doing those things, it lets him win," said Gavin.  

            "You don't know!  You don't know what it's like to be held against your will like that.  You don't know what it's like to have your life being sucked out of you.  You know what's happening is wrong, but you can't stop it.  You've never had to face off with any form of him," said Ginny all in one tiring breathe.  She looked terrified.  

            Gavin looked surprised.  "What happened to you?  You sound like Voldemort personally attacked you," he said.

            Ginny wrapped her arms over chest.  "I did.  My first year at Hogwarts.  I was writing in a diary that once belonged to him.  He wrote it when he was sixteen and left an imprint of himself.  A memory.  It consumed me and almost killed me.  I almost killed some of the students, including Hermione," she whispered.

            "Almost?  How?" asked Gavin.

            "With the beast known as Baslik.  It's a large snake that can freeze people or kill them depending on how you look at it.  If you looked at it directly, then you'd die.  If you found away around it, it froze you.  Each time I let it lose, I take over again and locked it back in place, but he got stronger than me in the end.  I think I'm the reason he got stronger, not Harry," said Ginny.

            "You fought for control.  He weakened you, but he couldn't kill you.  And you know why now.  If you could fight him then, even if it was just resisting him, then you can control you powers," said Gavin.

            "You still don't get it!  Voldemort may have taken some of my power.  So, what if he was just a memory!  If I have the power to destroy the world, then he has some of it!" shouted Ginny in fear.

            The pain flashed through her body again.  She clutched her heart and sank to her knees.  She looked around her.  Her eyes flashed gold and everywhere around her pulsated.  The ground started shake underneath them.  Gavin grabbed hold of her to stop her.  Tears came down her face.

~*~

            Harry found himself admiring everything about the Archmeid.  After breakfast with Moira, she told him he would start his lessons at ten and was free to look around the house.  He thought that the place was very homey considering how large and spaced out it was.  Everything looked so familiar somehow.  

            Moira took that hour away from Harry do something that she planned that wanted to do since her returned to England from Australia.  She walked down the path to the family graveyard.  She stopped in front of her grandparents and said a small prayer.  Prayers were spells that even Muggles could use.  She continued down her path and found the graves of her parents.  The last set of graves she visited was her cousin's and his wife's.  "He's here. You probably already knew that," said Moira softly.  "The attack at Hogwarts is unsettlingly.  So, many people are hurt."

            "Something strange has happened.  And it has to do with the disappearance of Ginny Weasley and Gavin Skyler.  My instincts tell me that Gavin is something else.  Something that doesn't belong here," said Moira.  She turned and walked back the path to the study and found Harry already waiting for her.  She gave him a smile which he returned.

            "Are we going to do all the packets?  There's so many of them," said Harry.

            "Of course, I don't want you to be behind when we come back to Hogwarts," said Moira.

            "All right, Professor Kelly," agreed Harry with a sigh.  

            "Let's get started," said Moira with a smile.

~*~

            The ground shook beneath them as Gavin used his powers to over come Ginny.  The sounds of panic once again filled Ginny's ears.  She gripped her ears shut to stop the screaming and the pain she could hear.  Gavin held her tightly as he cast another sleeping spell over her.  He lifted her up in his arms.  It was no longer safe to stay at Godric Hollow.

            He apparated back to his room in the inn.  "Let's go Pendragon.  We have to get out of here," he said.  The little dragon nodded and jumped on to his shoulder.  The people outside were trying to see what the damage was.  He could hear them muttering as he walked passed them.  It was a good thing that the innkeeper demanded payment before they could use the rooms.  

            "Do you think You-Know-Who did this?" said someone in a hushed whisper.  Gavin continued walking.  They were going to have to get out of England all together.  He realized as he got far enough away from the village to transform Pendragon to fly out of there.  He held Ginny, passed out in his arms, as he steered Pendragon.  Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it that much because Pendragon knew what he was doing. 

            By dawn, they were well over the English Channel as they traveled far above the clouds and far away from the United Kingdom.  Ginny regained conscious.  One would think that she would be used to waking up after being passed out in different place, but she shouted in surprise, "Where are we now?"

            "Can't you tell?  We're in the air.  We had to leave before the horsemen came," said Gavin over the beat of Pendragon's wings.  

            "Oh.  This is my fault again," she whispered.

            "I'm getting a little tired of you blaming yourself, Ginny.  Just remember, everyone's going to be judge.  I don't think the places we'll be going to are accidental.  We're being guided there," he said.

            "I thought you were my guide," said Ginny.

            "I am.  That's why I'm telling you things.  If I wasn't your guide, I wouldn't be talking at all," Gavin.  

            A sudden gust of wind calm, and Ginny braced herself by tightening her grip on her own hands.  Gavin held her tightly until it was over.  Ginny opened her eyes.  For the first time, she got to see everything.  

            "It's beautiful," said Ginny in awe.

            "Yes, it is," agreed Gavin.

~*~

            At around noon, Harry was more than happy to take a break.  He never realized how exacting a teacher, Moira was until he had her all to himself.  The advantage of having the other students with him was Moira would turn her attention to them.  Harry had her undivided attention.  Binky came in after a while and announced that they had two guests waiting for them at the front of the house.

            "Come on Harry.  Let's take a break for some lunch," said Moira as she dusted the chalk off her hands.  Harry jumped up at once.  "Okay," he said happily.  Moira sighed and followed him to the front.

            Two men were waiting for them at the front hall of the house just near the staircase.  One of them had dark hair that was long and tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.  He was dressed in plain wizards' robes.  His eyes were dull, but came alive the moment Harry came to them.  The other man had brown hair and tired hazel eyes.  And his robes looked shabbier than the other one.  He had bags underneath his eyes, but looke otherwise healthy.  He gave a kind smile to Moira and Harry.

            "Sirius!  Professor Lupin!  What are you doing here?" asked Harry excitedly.  Sirius gave Harry a short hug, while Remus said hello to Moira.

            "We're here because Moira asked us to come.  It's been ages since we've been here, Harry," said Sirius with as smile.  

            "How are you, Moira?" asked Remus.

            "As well as can be expected, considering what happened at Hogwarts.  Harry's fine though.  We've been doing our school work, haven't we Harry?" asked Moira.

            Harry gave Sirius a look.  It was supposed to be a pained look, but he was a master at hiding those looks.  Sirius gave a laugh, "You're having too much fun torturing Harry, Moira."

            Moira shrugged her shoulders.  "It's still easier than trying to help you with Potions homework," she said back to Sirius.  

            "Are you both staying here?" asked Moira as she turned her attention to Remus.

            "We will if you don't mind having a werewolf and a convicted felon over here with your valuable," said Remus.  

            "Come on Harry, why don't you show your godfather what you've been up to?" he asked as he walked away with Harry.

            "When are you planning on telling him about who you really are?" asked Remus as soon as they were out of ear shot. 

            "When I'm good and ready.  Stop telling me what to do, Moony," said Moira with a sigh.

            "What happened to you, Moira?  What happened to the girl I knew before?" asked Remus.

            "She got her life stolen from her," she answered as she walked away from him to join Harry and Sirius at the study.  Remus frowned at her statement.  What did she really mean by that?  He followed after her after thinking about it.

            Moira watched Sirius and Harry interact.  She never thought that Sirius would ever make a good parent, but he was doing just that.  He was looking over Harry's work with some approval and some tips.  "Also, try complimenting your teacher.  She likes that," he advised Harry.  He nodded at the advice.

            "Excuse me?  You're making me sound vain," said Moira.  

            "Come now, Moira.  James got away with it, why not Harry?" asked Sirius.  Harry looked curious, so Professor Kelly really knew his father.  She pursed her lips together.  "Stop giving your godson bad advice.  No wonder you're not married," she said.

            "You're one to talk.  I've been away in prison for twelve years.  What's your excuse?" asked Sirius with a smile on his face.  Moira looked surprised at the moment, but Remus stepped in.  "Stop flirting with each other," he joked.

            Harry tried to hide his sniggering, but couldn't.  The looks on Moira and Sirius' faces were priceless.  "Shut up, Moony," said at the same time in annoyed voices.  

~*~

            Pendragon landed on a sandy white beach.  It was gray and rocky, but Ginny knew where they were again.  "We're in Normandy," said Ginny knowingly.  A cold wind whipped along their shoulders.  Ginny pulled her cloak closer to her body.  The wear of traveling was starting to show on her clothes.  She wanted something clean, even if it were Muggle clothes.  

            "Well, where ever we are we have to find some shelter," said Gavin.  Ginny nodded.  She hoped that the Horsemen didn't know how to cross the English channel.  "Gavin, I just thought of something," she said.

            "What?"

            "What are the Horsemen exactly?  I mean what are they."

            "I don't know for sure.  All I know is that they're native to your world.  They're a modified and controlled form of some other being."

            "What being?"

            "I've read up on it in the Restricted Section at the library back at Hogwarts during my spare time.  The Horsemen are evolved forms of the beings known as Dementors."

            "Oh, no.  That's bad.  The Dementors are the ones who guard the wizards' prison, Azkaban.  They suck people's happiness away.  How did you get into the Restricted Section of the library?"

            "I teleported in.  There's nothing in this world where I can't go.  I simply have to will it.  Believe me, the Horsemen are more dangerous than the Dementors.  Luckily, there can only be four of them."

            "Why four?"

            "That's what the number is.  That's what the prophecy says.  There's also Muggle documentation about it.  _The Book of Revelations_ is in the Bible.  The only thing that the book didn't gather was the Angel's arrival."

            "And that's me."  Ginny turned away from Gavin because she didn't want to talk about it anymore.  Gavin took off his cloak and put it on her.  They walked along the beach, and Ginny had the sinking realization that they were no where near a wizards' town or village.  She knew that they were in Muggle territory.  _Great.  Just great.  I'm here with Mr. Personality who probably knows even less about the Muggles than I do.  I should have paid better attention when Dad was talking about them.  I'm so hungry.  I'd like a change of clothes and some sleep.  I probably should blame myself for that last part.  I should have gotten some sleep at the inn back in Godric's Hollow.  I should also stop all this mental whining.  It's not going to do me any good,_ thought Ginny.  She straightened her shoulders and walked ahead of Gavin and Pendragon as if she knew where she was going.  "Do you know where we're going?" asked Gavin out loud.

            Ginny thought that she was going to fall over.  "No, but it's better than standing here all day like sitting ducks," she said with a shrug.

            "What's a duck?" he asked.  Ginny shook her head and sighed.  They continued walking towards anything they could find.

            They reached a large Muggle city eventually.  Ginny's confidence faded away and she was now sticking closely to Gavin.  He used his magic to make Muggle money appear out of thin air.  The Muggles took it without much thought and gave him change.  They all looked at the clothes that Gavin and Ginny were wearing and thought that the garments were strange.  They immediately went to a Muggle clothing store where Ginny got a pair of khaki pants with a tee-shirt and a pair of sneakers.  Gavin came with a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt.  Ginny didn't realize how slender Gavin really was.  He wasn't that much taller than her.  He looked about the same height as Harry Potter.  Actually, he had some of Harry Potter's features.  They both were slender, borderline skinny, the same height, and they seemed to have the same body type.  She hadn't notice before.

            "Well, do I look normal enough?" asked Gavin.  There was something else she noticed, Gavin's hair was a little longish, but it looked like he kept his ears hidden underneath.  She wondered what his ears looked like.  Ginny stepped forward to look at him and pulled some of his hair back behind his left ear.  To her surprise, they were just round and normal like everyone else.  "What did you do that for?" he asked in surprised voice.

            "I was just wondering about them.  I've never seen your ears before," said Ginny.  

            "Well…you haven't seen any of my other private parts, would you like to see them?" joked Gavin.

            Ginny blushed at his joke immediately and stammered, "L-let's go.  You win."  Gavin started to laugh out loud.  Pendragon was in the bag that the clothes came in with their cloaks, but Ginny and Gavin bought coats just the same.  They went outside and found a hotel to stay at.  Gavin decided to get them a two bedroom suite and to get something to eat as well.  He was feeling hungry these days.  Maybe it was the fact that he was on human soil.  Ginny at first thought that he wasn't like normal fifteen-year-old boys, but the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he was just like any boy.  She felt her exhaustion catch up with her.  Her powers were exerting her body even more so.  Ginny fell asleep the moment she hit her pillow in one of the suite rooms. 

            Gavin hoped that they could rest for a while there.  Pendragon was sleeping in the balcony underneath the sunlight.  He wondered why he always like the human world so much.  His father, Lord Erolos Skyler, was an inner lord of their realm.  As a child, Gavin knew that he was different from other children.  His father didn't let him play with the other children that much, and when he allowed it, Gavin was teased for having rounded, human shaped ears and worse they kept calling him something he couldn't understand, "Halfling."  His father told him it was nothing, but his nursemaid told him it meant that he was something special.  She told him that he could go into the golden sunshine without getting his skin burned and he had a strong immunity to iron.  Normally, his people couldn't go near iron without feeling sick, but he could.  Lord Erolos Skyler rarely showed his son a lot of affection, and Gavin was his only child.  He also said nothing about Gavin's mother and simply said that she had passed away when he was born.  Gavin always felt an emptiness inside him about that.  He had everything and more than most children in either world from his father.  The only thing he lacked was the affection of his parents.  Aira was his nursemaid as a child, and she was also a friend of his mother's.

            When Gavin was twelve years old, Aira took him aside and told him something he was never supposed to learn.  Aira told him that his mother really didn't die when he was born.  She explained to him how their people reproduced.  They were magically creatures so they used magic in their joining ceremonies.  During the act of sexual intercourse, a spell is recited that bounds the partners in a binding spell.  The spell couldn't be broken unless one of the partners passed away.  Gavin's father never remarried, so Gavin knew that his mother had to be alive.  Aira told him about his mother a little bit, but he made her stop because he didn't want to hear any more and he didn't want her to lose her job.  From what Aira told him, his mother was lonely except for Aira and his father.  The king didn't approve of his father's marriage to her, nor did Gavin's grandfather.  His father was ordered to divorce his mother, but with the binding spell in place he could only exile her from his lands.  

            It was very hard for Gavin not to hate his father after finding it out.  When he confront his father about it, his father demanded to know who told him about it.  Gavin refused to let his father dismiss Aira for tell him.  He threatened to leave for the human world permanently, which left Lord Sklyer with no choice, but to follow what his son said.  Gavin knew that his father was afraid of not having an heir, so Gavin had some leverage in his dealings with his father. 

            Futhermore, Gavin realized something as he spent more time in the human world, he realized that he was half-human.  He finally figured out why his ears were round.

AN: You knew that was coming didn't you?  I set that up to be like that.  Why would Gavin's people be so interested in saving the human world?  Well…it doesn't hurt if your wife is human and your child is half human.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  He and everything from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling, but you already knew that.  Also, the concept of Gavin not getting burned and being immune to iron belongs to Josepha Sherman and her wonderful books about the land of Faerie.  ^_~


	9. Chapter 08: The Potters’ Legacy

The Angel of the Apocalypse

**Chapter Eight: The Potters' Legacy**

            Harry woke up in his room early in the morning, and he felt like flying his broomstick that day.  Professor Kelly said that he could that if he felt like it.  Harry got on some warmer clothes because the weather was getting colder and colder as winter approached.  As comfortable as Harry was in Professor Kelly's home, he still wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  The thing he missed the most was being with his friends.  

            Harry noticed how Professor Kelly got along with Sirius and Remus.  The only thing that made Harry really uncomfortable was the way Sirius and Professor Kelly talked about how Harry was doing in school.  It was like having daily teacher-parent conferences for Harry.  However, Harry was happy to have two of his favorite people around.  He flew his broomstick for about an hour when he saw Professor Kelly watching him on the ground, so he landed.

            "I have a surprised for you today," said Professor Kelly with a smile.

            "What?" asked Harry.

            Professor Kelly walked away with Harry following her.  He paused when he heard four voices talking quietly.  It was Sirius and Remus, but he heard Ron and Hermione's voices.  He immediately went passed Professor Kelly and came into the room.  

            "Ron!  Hermione!  What are you doing here?" asked Harry as he came in.

            "What you're not happy to see us?" asked Ron.

            "Well, it's sort of hard to study magic at home when your parents are Muggles.  So, it's better to be here where there are two teachers," said Hermione with a laugh.

            "I'm so glad to see you guys.  What did you parents say Ron?  Any word on Ginny yet?" asked Harry.

            Ron's eyes flickered slightly and he shook his head.  "My parents let me go because they thought it would be safe here also.  And there's no word on Ginny yet.    Percy's the one leading the search for her, but there are bigger problems," he said.

            "What bigger problems?" asked Harry.

            "There's some news from Godric's Hollow," said Remus quietly.  Moira and Harry looked at him.  Harry knew that it was the place where Voldemort found his family and killed them.  Moira also looked paler which struck Hermione as strange.  "There was a long tremor that lasted for more than five minutes.  And there were assorted reports of a dragon sighting.  I'm going to Godric's Hollow after the full moon to ask some questions.  Now, Moira, how do you feel about me helping brew the wolfsbane potion while Sirius takes over teaching Harry, Ron, and Hermione today?"

            Moira looked at the three of them.  Hermione seemed eager to have Professor Kelly, but the prospect of having Sirius do some teaching was an interesting one.  Moira nodded and said, "Be good."

            "I'm sure they can behave themselves, Moira," said Sirius.

            "I wasn't talking to them," said Moira with a smirk as she swept out of the room with Remus.  Sirius laughed out loud.  

            "Okay, now let's get started," he said.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him strangely first.

~*~

            Ginny woke up later the next morning to find Gavin looking out the balcony.  She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.  He whirled around and faced her, "I think we should take a look around.  There might be something worth seeing."

            "I've never been around a lot of Muggles at once without my family nearby," she sounded wistfully.  Gavin gave her a sympathetic look, but he didn't know what it was really like to have a complete family.  He didn't realize that part of the struggle was Ginny missing her family.

            "You don't know everything yet, Ginny," he said with a sigh.

            "What do you mean?" she asked as her eyes widened in fear.  What more could possibly happen to her?

            "You have two choices.  Save the world or destroy it.  Neither decision is easy," said Gavin.  

            "Save the world and kill no one.  How hard is that?" 

            "Um…it's not that simple.  Your decision cannot be made in haste.  It takes deliberation.  That is why we must take this journey while your powers come into full power.  It is easier to destroy the world than to save it."

            "What does that mean?  Stop talking in riddles, Gavin."

            "If you are not careful, and you decide to safe the world, you could die."

~*~

            After the lessons were finished with Sirius, Harry showed Hermione and Ron around the Archmeid.  They walked down the parts of the house that Harry knew.  Moira was careful to contact Binky to tell him to hide the pictures and portraits of the family before Harry's arrival.  She would tell him when she was ready.

            The last place they stopped at was Harry's room in the house.  "Wow.  What a big room," complimented Ron.

            "It looks like a boy used to have this room, too," said Hermione.  She immediately gravitated towards the bookshelves of the room.  Ron looked at the wizards' chess set that was near the window seat.  Harry came to him and they started to play a game while Hermione spent her time looking through the books.

            "Oh my," said Hermione in a whisper of surprise as she looked at the cover of one of the books.  

            "What?" asked Ron, not really interested.

            "Um…Harry, did you even look at these books yet?" asked Hermione.

            "No," answered Harry as he looked up at her.  "What are you looking at?"

            Hermione walked over to Harry and handed him the book, which was about Quidditch she was looking at.  She placed it directly underneath his nose.  Harry read it out loud in surprise, "'Property of James Aidan Potter, and not of Sirius Andrew Black.  He can however _borrow_ this from time to time.'"

            "That's your father's book?" asked Ron in surprise.  Harry stood up from the chess set and walked over to the bookshelves.  He picked up book after book to look inside, and found that each book had his father's name in it.  He found books on Animagi, Quidditch, and other books.  All of them belong to his father.

            "These are his books," said Harry.

            "I think this is your father's old room.  This must be the Potters' house," said Hermione.  "I mean you don't really know about that side of your family."

            Harry ripped the door open and sprinted out the room with one of the books in his hand.  Ron and Hermione chased after him until he came back to the parlor to find Moira, Sirius, and Remus looking up at him in surprise.

            "What's wrong?" asked Moira in concern.  Harry looked at them with an angry look in his emerald green eyes.  Her eyes traveled down to the book that was in his hand.  

            "Why didn't any of you tell me?" he demanded as he handed her the book with the cover open.  

            "Harry, calm down," said Hermione.

            "Don't get too mad," intoned Ron.

            Moira looked at the book and handed it to Sirius.  "I can't believe that James wrote that!" he exclaimed.

            "I take it you figured out that you were staying in your father's old room," said Remus calmly.

            "Why didn't any of you tell me?" demanded Harry again.  

            "I was going to tell you soon.  I really was.  I didn't know how to tell you, Harry," said Moira.

            "Who are you really?" asked Hermione; her curiosity was peaked.

            "My full name is Moira Colleen Potter Kelly.  James was my first cousin on my mother's side.  This is Archmeid.  The ancestral home of the Potters…and your inheritance," said Moira calmly.

            Harry's jaw dropped.  _My father's first cousin?  That means she's my aunt.  And a blood relative, _he thought to himself.  Ron snapped him out of his thoughts, "But, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

            "I was out of the country.  I traveled all over the world trying to learn how to fight the dark arts.  And when I got out of Hogwarts, I was working on research of magical moss up in the Moors.  When I came back, I found out that James and Lily died.  I didn't even know I had a nephew until I got back," said Moira.  "I'm so sorry.  I heard that you got stuck with the Dursleys."  She gave a slight shudder at the thought of those horrid people.

            "Harry, I think you should sit down.  It's time you learn about the Potters," said Sirius as he offered all of them a seat.

            "My mother was the older sister of your grandfather.  And my father was a wizard from a powerful Irish clan.  However, he was sort of like the black sheep of his family.  When he married my mother, they really didn't have a place to go.  So, my grandfather allowed them to stay here.  The Potters have always fought against the Dark Arts.  They were the first to fight Voldemort.  My parents were killed by Voldemort, too.  James' father died in a fight against the Death Eaters, and his mother passed away soon after that.  So, you can pretty much say, we've been up against Voldemort for generations," said Moira.

            "You decided before not to fight against the Dark Arts before, didn't you?" asked Hermione.

            "You really are a perceptive girl.  Remus was right.  No, I was afraid.  James wasn't, but he supported me when I said I wanted to go and study Herbology," said Moira.  Hermione blushed at her comment.  

            "But, something happened to you didn't it?" asked Remus.

            Moira nodded.  "I lost two years of my life.  I cannot remember anything, except for shadows.  I woke up in a Muggle hospital and was told that I had been in a coma.  I've tried to revive those memories, but I couldn't.  I think, but I'm not completely sure, that it was a Dark Art, so I've been looking for the reason why it happened.  When I woke up, it was like waking up from a nightmare, to a nightmare," she whispered.

            Harry looked at her close.  He could see some of his features like his ears on her.  Her hair was jet black had it not been for the streaks in it, he might have seen it sooner.  "But, you let me stay in my father's room."

            "Yes.  I can't get over how much you look like James.  He was like an older brother to me.  I used to watch him on his broomstick out in the field just like you this morning.  You can't imagine what it was like for me to wake up only to find out how much I lost," her voice sounded even sadder.

            Moira couldn't bring herself to mention the baby.  The baby who she had lost.  He or she would have been Harry's younger cousin.  She couldn't stand the thought of never knowing what a good older cousin Harry would have made to her baby.  Two year of her life.  Two years were stolen from her.  The lost of her virginity was forgivable, but not the loss of her child.  There was a crater where her child should have been.  She let out a ragged sigh as if she were close to tears.  Harry stood up and sat next to her and placed his hand on hers.

            "It's okay.  I understand…Aunt Moira," whispered Harry.  

            "What is it you do remember?" asked Sirius.

            "Nothing much.  I see myself walking at night.  Sometimes, the moss only blooms at night.  Some other things, but it all runs together," said Moira.  She at some points felt blissful happiness and love.  She didn't know what kind of love.  Probably for the man who had sired her child.  

            "We should stop this.  Binky should bring in some tea.  Don't worry, Hermione, he gets paid.  He's the only elf who would stay after I suggest it," said Moira as she sat up straight.

            Remus and Sirius knew that she was hiding something.  A heart wrenching secret that no one else knew.  

~*~

            "But, I don't want to die!" exclaimed Ginny.  It was a perfectly naturally response.  She was only fourteen-years-old.  Fourteen.  

            "I said you could die.  I didn't say it was a certainty.  There is a way around it," said Gavin to calm her back down.  

            "What's the way around it?" asked Ginny eagerly.

            "Your will has to be strong enough.  The decision to save the world cannot be a casual one.  And it cannot be an easy one.  You judgment shouldn't be swayed so easily," said Gavin.

            Ginny went to the sofa and sat down.  Why was everything so hard for her?  She knew that she was an accident waiting to happen, if she didn't learn how to control her powers soon.  She hated this whole thing.  She wanted to be a normal girl, even if it meant being a Muggle at this point.  She cluthed her hands into fists on top of her lap.

            Gavin saw her all tensed up and walked over to her, but he came to a halt.  Tears were falling on top of her fists.  "I don't want to die.  I'm scared," she whispered.  

            "I know you are.  It's not going to go away.  I'll help you," Gavin reassured her.

            "You won't tell me anything about yourself.  How can I trust you?" she whispered.

            He didn't realize that it was a problem.  "There really isn't much to say.  I'm here because I'm the only one of my people who can come.  So, I volunteered to be your guide and protector," he said.

            "What makes you so different from the others?" she asked.

            "I can go into the human sun without getting burned and I have a strong immunity to iron," he answered.

            "Okay, I take it iron is poisonous for your people?" asked Ginny.

            "Yes.  Iron can hurt them by just being present.  I was born with very small traces of iron in my body, so I have a strong immunity to it.  However, I've never tested what would happen if I got cut or pierced by iron," said Gavin.

            "You may not want to find out," said Ginny as she wiped the tears off her face.  She didn't want to cry anymore.  

            It was only human nature to want to stay alive.  She knew that she was believe selfish, but she couldn't help it.  Humans, especially teenagers, have a tendency to be selfish.  "I wish I could be at home with my mum and dad.  Don't you wish to be home with your parents?  Or at least at home?"

            "I don't have a mother," said Gavin simply.

~*~

            Moira's heart felt much better.  Part of that crater filled up a little bit and was due to Harry.  He was a very forgiving person just like his father.  She made a vow to herself that she would protect him no matter what.  

            "Did my father really like to read?" asked Harry as he took the book that he handed to her earlier.

            "Yes.  He did.  If he wasn't playing Quidditch, he was reading about it.  He really like to play Quidditch.  The only thing that he thought of more than Quidditch was your mother.  Lily was wonderful.  You have her eyes, but you have her gentleness as well.  There's a lot of her in you," said Moira fondly with a smile.  "I just wish you didn't have to learn about them second hand.  Voldemort has taken so much from us."

            Harry had never met anyone like his aunt.  She had been through the things he had been, too.  "Did you know your parents?"

            "Yes.  It happened when I was in Hogwarts.  Your father was the one who took care of me when we returned to school.  He was the doting older brother, and I got annoyed with pretty quickly," said Moira with a bigger smile.  

            "I think it's great that everyone has wonderful stories about my parents," said Harry.

            _I don't even know if my child is alive or dead.  Would he or she have wonderful stories about me?  Would my child know anything about me?_, thought Moira.  "I wasn't strong enough at the time to take a baby in with me when I found out about your parents.  I didn't want to get into a fight with the Durselys," she said.

            "Are you kidding?  The Durselys would have probably thrown me at you if you said you wanted me," said Harry.

            Moira smiled again.  "I met them once.  I was going to hex them, but your father stopped him.  He was so much in love with your mother that he was willing to tolerate them.  If it's not to late…I would like to ask something from you," she said the last part in a timid voice.

            "What?"

            "I was wondering if it wasn't too late…if you wouldn't mind…living with me.  I can put up the wards to protect you.  And I am a blood relative," she said quickly and nervously as if he would say no.

            Harry's eyes lit up the same way they did when Sirius made that offer.  He smiled a mile wide and nodded frantically.  Just as she was afraid he'd say no, he was afraid she'd take back her offer.  "Yes!  Yes!  Yes!  I want to live with you!" exclaimed Harry happily.  Moira gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. 

            For all the bad things happening in the world, both of them found a moment of complete happiness.  It was something they both needed.

AN: Did Harry seem too happy?  Now that we've gotten Harry and Moira's story out of the way, we can move on to the rest of Ginny's journey.  Besides, I thought it was good to allow them to rest for a while.  They've been running for three chapters.  ^_~  

Disclaimer: I repeat.  I don't own Harry Potter.  Everyone in the world should know by now that he belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	10. Chapter 09: An Unholy Pact

Angel of Apocalypse

**Chapter Nine: An Unholy Pact**

            "The Angel has disappeared, Rafael," said one of the members of the Magi.  The leader of the holy order frowned at the news.

            "And the Horsemen cannot find her?" asked Rafael.

            The rest of the Magi nodded in agreement as they showed him an article of what happened in Godric's Hollow.  The mention of a dragon sighting was in the article.  Rafael Ali shook his head at the news this time.  "Then we have no choice, but to make a pact with the devil himself," he said with a ragged sigh.

            "Are you talking about the Dark Lord, Voldemort?  I thought you said that it was a bad idea because he could bring the Angel's powers to full," said one of the younger members with a worried look on his face.

            "That is why we must come to Voldemort directly.  We will be able to control Voldemort more than we can control the Angel," concluded Rafael.

            "And if we can't control both?" asked one of the female Magi.

            "Then may God have mercy on us all.  We cannot laid down and simply die.  Not if we are still drawing breath," said Rafael.

~*~

            Ginny and Gavin checked out of the hotel that they were staying at in Normandy the very next day.  They decided to go and find a more quiet and less populated area, so that Ginny could get some practice in with her powers. 

            As she dressed for the morning, Ginny tucked the little pendant of an Egyptian cat that her parents bought for her during their vacation in Egypt a few years back.  It was the symbol of Isis.  The cat was revered in Egypt.  The pendant was curved out of obsidian.  It was barely an inch high, but the detailing was exquisite.  Ginny clutched it through her shirt as she thought about the trip to Egypt; the memory only served to bring a bout of homesickness to her again.

            There came a soft knock at the door.  "I'm coming," she said; there was no need to ask who it was.  Gavin was carrying a small knapsack now with Pendragon sticking his head out of it.  "I've taken the liberty of gathering some maps for the journey along with something called a 'compass' to help with the direction we're traveling at," he reported.  

            "Okay, let's get going," agreed Ginny with a heavy heart.  They left the hotel and walked down the street until they reached a spot where they could apparate out of there.  Ginny thought about how illegal it all was, but she soon realized that Gavin wasn't doing apparating.  It was a form of phasing just like the way he went through walls and other barriers, including magically ones.  They phased to an empty field.  Ginny looked around her and saw the sea nearby, but they were far away from anybody else.  _Is this how it's always going to be for me?  Do I always have to stay away from other people?_ , thought Ginny sadly.  

            "Now, let's see what the extend of your powers really are.  You seem to have your telekinesis working as well as your pyrokinesis, judging by what happened during Potions.  I have to see if you can protect yourself by creating a barrier to shield yourself with, and I need to see if you can generate the 'Orb of Life,'" Gavin said all this in a brisk, business-like manner.

            Ginny found herself staring at him again.  He sounded like a teacher at Hogwarts.  He sounded like Professor Kelly who was a no nonsense professor.  Gavin was reciting what they had to do like it was a lesson plan.  Finally, Ginny blinked as if she were done processing the information, "What's the 'Orb of Life?'" she asked.

            "That is what you will used regardless what your judgment is," answered Gavin.

            "Why don't they call it the 'Orb of the Apocalypse' or the 'Orb of Life and/or _Death_'?" asked Ginny for good measure.

            "I don't know.  Look, I'm not the one who names these things," said Gavin as he threw up his arms.  Ginny laughed at him and he turned to glare at her with his violet eyes.  

            "Fine.  Don't get your knickers in a twist," said Ginny as she waved her arms in front of her.  Gavin nodded and walked a little away from her.  He held out his palm and a circle was drawn into the ground with Ginny standing in the middle of it.  The next thing that came up, that she could barely see, was a barrier.  "This is for my protection.  Later on, it won't do much good for me," he told her.

            She nodded and shut her eyes again, waiting and willing for something to happen.  After several moments, she opened her eyes and looked at him, "Wait, how is this supposed to work?"

            "Focus.  You can't expect to be able to turn on and off at will yet," said Gavin patiently.  

            "What have I been doing before?  They worked before," said Ginny.

            "Of course, but those were random accidents and flukes," said Gavin.

            She glared at him for good measure.  This was going to be a long day for both of them.

~*~

            Deep into the dark inner forest of Scotland laid a place forgotten by time.  The forest were filled with all sorts of creatures that even the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts didn't hold.  Deep into the furthest fringes of the forest, surrounded by small spouts of fire and deadly plants, was a castle covered with vines and thorns.  

            Inside the palace walls, a small, balding man, known as Wormtail, was looking at his Dark Lord, Voldemort.  He looked at him with fear as he always did.  His hand was cut off before, but Voldemort gave him a new arm.  Voldemort was sitting in a chair with a high back on it.  The reports of the attacks gave him much joy.  The fact that someone made Dumbledore look like a fool.  Snape had reported the whole attack to Voldemort directly.

            "There are more report, Milord," said Wormtail in a shaking, fearful voice.

            "Well, can you not read?" asked Voldemort with a sneer.  He disliked Wormtail, but he knew that he was easy to control.  Furthermore, Voldemort had the rest of his Death Eaters elsewhere in high places where they were more useful.

            "It's in the newspaper.  There was a tremor at Godric's Hollow.  They said that there was a dragon in the air," said Wormtail quickly.  

            "A dragon?  Now, we have something," said Voldemort.  

            The castle began to shake and pieces of the ceiling above them fell on their heads.  The great doors that lead to the front of the castle burst open.  Voldemort glared at Wormtail.  Was it possible that Wormtail was that much of an incompetent buffoon that he forgot to put the wards up?

            Voldemort and Wormtail along with several servants who weren't human apparated into the room to find four horsemen dressed in black armor and cloaks on top of black stallions covered with the same black armor with black leather.  They stood absolutely still like statues as a group of men and women apparated into the hall.

            Voldemort drew his wand ready to strike at a moment's notice.  How dare they attack his strong hold like Hogwarts.  He raised his wand to utter the killing curse to them, but instead one of them tapped his staff on the floor and uttered, "**Expelliarmus!**"  Voldemort's wand along with Wormtail's flew towards that wizard in less than a flash.

            "We do not come here as enemies.  We come here as allies," said the main wizard of the group.

            "Who are you?" demanded Voldemort.  He was impressed with the strength of these wizards.  No one could get through the forest alive.

            "We are the holy order of wizards.  We have been in existence for more than two thousand years.  We are the Magi," proclaimed the main wizard as he drew down his cloak.  The wizards and witches drew down their cloak hoods as well.  None of them carried wands, but long staffs of different kinds of wood.  

            "What do you want of me?" asked Voldemort in a humbler tone.  

            "We know that you see power.  We know of a source that is beyond what you have yet to see," said the main wizard.  "My name is Magnus De La Cruz.  I am a first order of the Magi.  We are prepared for you to have access to this power source."

            "What source is this?" asked Voldemort, expecting a talisman of some kind.

            "Someone whom you have encountered before.  At least a part of you," said Magus with a smile.

~*~

            Ginny stood there in the center of the circle waiting for a sign of something to happen.  Gavin had more than enough patience, so he said nothing when her powers weren't working at all.  It was easier to cause an accident then to do things on purpose, especially for such a power brand of magic.  Gavin knew that there was more than one angel in the world, but Ginny was one of a kind.  There can only be one Angel of the Apocalypse.  

            Suddenly, the rocks on the ground started to shake.  Ginny's eyes blasted open and flashed to gold.  They filled completely with the golden light so that her pupils and irises couldn't been seen.  Her body was lifted off the ground and her hands were in front of her chest with her palms pressed together.  Gavin's eyes widened as she pulled her hands apart, a bright golden ball began to form.  The ball was released in a blinding fury that caused Gavin to shield his eyes.

            When he opened them again, he ran to his pack and picked up a bottle of water.  At first, he thought it was foolish for humans to sell water, but he was grateful to have it.  He phased to Ginny on the spot and pulled her into his arms.  He opened the bottle and gave her some water.  Her eyes opened.  "That hurt a lot," she gasped as she downed some more water.  "I felt like I was on fire," she added.

            "The pain should subside as you get used to your powers," assured Gavin.  A look of calm came over her face as if the pain was already receding.  

            "I think we should get a move on," said Ginny after a moment to compose herself.  She pulled herself up from the ground. "The Horsemen might find us."  She shook her head as she got up.  She could feel a burning pain still in both her shoulder blades, but she figured it would subside soon enough.

            "You're right," agreed Gavin.  "I've been doing some research.  Let's go to Greece."  He didn't know what kind of place it was, but it looked good because the ancient ruins reminded him of the ones from his homeland.

            "All right," agreed Ginny with a nod.

~*~

            _Moira was in bed waiting for him to come back.  She smiled as she saw the blue moon outside.  The sky was always in perpetual twilight.  The orb in the sky was neither a sun nor a moon really.  The sky itself dimmed around it to show if there was a night or a day.  Moira was wearing a nightgown made of material finer than silk.  She couldn't sleep because he had not returned yet.  As she watched the sky just outside her window, she didn't notice the silhouette that crept towards the large, soft bed.  The bed was covered with a white, thin canopy of the same fabric as her nightgown.  _

_            He pulled opened the canopy to see her looking at the sky.  He smiled to himself as his violet eyes watched her face.  His long, brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and he looked like a god.  His ears were fine and had pointy tips just like the rest of his people.  He stripped off his clothes quietly.  When he was done, he lifted the sheets, startling her.  "Where have you been?" she demanded sitting up as he made his way to her.  _

_            "I had to finish my meeting with the King," he said simply as his lips captured hers.  His hands moved down her soft body as she touched his cool skin slowly setting everything on fire.  "I have something to tell you.  I've been waiting for you all day," whispered Moira.  "Eros."_

_            "What?" he asked as he pulled away from her to look at her eyes directly.  He had his arms wrapped around her upper body pressed up against his with her hands on his chest.  On their left hands they had matching wedding rings because he asked her about the wedding customs of the humans.  After he performed the binding spell with her to make her his wife, he presented her with a matching band that he also wore.  "I'm pregnant.  You're going to be a father," she whispered as if she were afraid._

            Moira woke up from her dream with a jolt.  Was that real?  She wondered as she pulled herself up to a more comfortable sitting position.   She looked down on her hands.  It was as if she could feel the ring on her finger.  The man in her dreams.  He was just too beautiful.  He would have looked human, if it wasn't for his ears.  His eyes were violet, and his hair was a rich chestnut brown.  It straight and part of it hung over one his eyes like a curtain of silk threads.  

            The eyes were the worst part of the dream.  She had seen eyes like those recently.  After she had seen those eyes, the visions and dreams of her past came more often and with more intensity.  There were even more memories that began to surface.  She clutched her hand over her lower abdomen and grabbed at her stretch marks.  

            She swallowed.  The eyes.  The eyes that belonged to Gavin Skyler.  Her son.

~*~

            Voldemort couldn't believe what he was hearing.  The Magi were a powerful brand of wizards who didn't use wands, but staff to do their magic.  They were more powerful than he was and he knew it, but their proposal held more interest still.

            "You mean to tell me that the end of the world is coming?" asked Voldemort.  The news wasn't good for someone, like him, who was planning on taking over the world.  All that hard work for nothing.  All wasn't total loss for him, at least the Muggles and all the Muggle loving fools would be gone.  Voldemort was getting  a warning from the Magi.

            "There is no way to out run the Apocalypse, Voldemort," said Magnus.  He had the ability to read people's thoughts.  

            Voldemort didn't look the slightest bit disturbed by this.  "If there is nothing I can do, why did you come here to tell me?"

            "Because the Angel is not to full power yet, she can still be controlled.  You will have some of her powers," promised Magnus.

            "Who is this 'Angel'?" asked Voldemort.

            "Virginia Weasley.  I believe at least part of you will remember her," answered Magnus.

            His answer brought wonderment to Voldemort, then it melted into a smile.

~*~

            Ginny and Gavin traveled far above the clouds with Pendragon.  They were quiet for most of the journey because Ginny was feeling the effects of using her powers the way she did.  She was exhausted.  

            Ginny had a strange dream again.  The sky was crimson like blood and she was hovering off the ground.  She looked around her to see face after face.  Some familiar, others strangers.  They all afraid and uncertainty.  Ginny could hear their fearful thoughts in her mind.  So many thoughts coming from so many people was making her headache.  Suddenly, a moment of sheer clarity came to her in the utter chaos…

            "Ginny wake up," said Gavin as he landed Pendragon.  They were in some old ruins in the middle of no where.

            "Where are we?" asked Ginny.

            "Some place where we can be safe for longer than just a few days," said Gavin with a smile.  They had landed in an old, ruin villa that the owners didn't bother to tend to, so no one would ever know that they were ever there.  

            They walked around and saw that parts of the villa collapsed most likely due to earthquakes in the area.  They walked until they got to a part of the house where there was dusty furniture.  "Now, I really wished I did bring my wand," said Ginny as she waved her arms in front of her face impatiently because of the dust in the air.  

            Gavin held out his palm again and in the blink of an eye the room was cleaned as if time and dust never came to it at all.

            "Well, I think my mother would be impressed with you.  My brothers hardly ever help her with the cleaning unless ordered to do so," said Ginny.  She walked to the now clean window of the villa and opened it to find the vineyards outside.  The vines were growing out of control, but there were beautiful grapes on them and there were olive trees on them.  "There's a well out there.  I say we should go and get some water, grapes, and olives.  I'm not a fan of olives, but that's all the food that's out there," she suggested.

            "You should go back to sleep first," said Gavin.  "I'll go and get the things.  Pendragon will watch over you.  And he will not go to sleep himself."  He glared at Pendragon when he said that. 

            Pendragon in his smaller, cuter form flared at him.  His nostrils had smoke coming out of them.  How dare his owner assume that he slept all the time?  After all, he was tired from flying for so long.   "Okay, come back quickly.  I have a feeling we shouldn't separate," agreed Ginny.

            "I'll be right back," reassured Gavin as he went out the door.  Ginny went to a peaceful sleep with Pendragon walking circles around her as if daring anything to harm her.

~*~

            Voldemort couldn't believe the good fortune that was simply handed to him by the Magi.  Yes, he remembered the girl known as Ginny Weasley.  His former memory returned to him when Harry Potter destroyed the diary.  One of the biggest mysteries Voldemort ever encountered was how Ginny managed to survive the Chamber of Secrets.  She was supposed to be died, but she somehow survived it.

            The girl had phenomenal powers.  She probably didn't even know the full extent of them yet.  The Magi told him that before she did, they would have to stop them.  Voldemort also wanted to laugh at the idea of the Magi coming to him, and not someone like Dumbledore for help.  

            The Magi drew out a magical pact that required the his seal on it.  Wormtail scrambled to bring the seal that was matched the marks of the Death Eaters.  Voldemort sealed the pact himself with the red ink burning into the paper like a brand.  He smiled as he handed it back to Magnus De La Cruz, "I look forward for more information.  And I also look forward to seeing her again.  I had no idea what she had to offer before," he said with a smile that sent shivers down Wormtail's spine.

            Wormtail wasn't a brave man or a very smart man, but he had a bad feeling about this deal.  However, after so many years of living as a rat, and so many months of directly serving Voldemort, he had learned to hold his tongue.   

            The Magi left the castle together with the Horsemen, cutting a path through the dark forest.  They boarded a boat that traveled on a lake.  They uttering of a spell would take them back to the Hanging Gardens.  

            "Do you think he suspects anything?" asked one of the priestesses to Magnus.

            "No.  He is a man blinded by his greed and lust for power.  He cannot see 'the forest for the trees.'  He makes the perfect pawn for what we have to do," replied Magnus.  Voldemort disgusted him more than anything else in the world.  The man, if one could call him that, was barely human.

            Magnus felt ashamed of what the Magi had done.  They had made a pact with the living embodiment of the Devil himself.  However, there was no time to think of it.  They had no choice if they wanted to spare the world of the Apocalypse.

AN: Here's a question to ask yourself at this point: who's really more dangerous?  Ginny, Voldemort and the Death Eaters, or the Magi.  It's really hard to tell, isn't it?  It's like that saying, "The enemy of my enemy, therefore my friend."  Of course, do you really think it will work here?  And I thought it was time to finally state the obvious: Moira is Gavin's mother.  And that makes Gavin, Harry's cousin.  Wow, Harry's not getting along with any of his cousins.  ^_~  Also, I can't say who gets together with who.  This isn't like all the lovey dovey stories out there, some plot points are easy to guess, but not everything is going to be easy.  Sometimes things don't turn out the way you plan.  This is a coming of age story for Ginny.  

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  The ideas and inspiration for Gavin Skyler and his people is from Josepha Sherman.  This includes the effects of the sun and iron on his people.  __


	11. Chapter 10: Poison

Angel of the Apocalypse

**Chapter Ten: Poison**

            Ginny had woken up from her nap when it was already dark.  The vineyard looked like either haunted or sacred ground.  Gavin was sitting by the fire poking it with a metallic poker that was found near the fireplace in a stand.  She sat up and looked around.

            "It's alright.  I put up some wards this time," said Gavin with a gentle smile.  

            "I had a dream on the way here.  I saw myself.  It looked like I was on fire," whispered Ginny.  She sat up when she felt another pain rip through the blades of her back.  Gavin stood up when he saw her physical distress and came to her.  "Is there something wrong with your back?" he asked.

            "Yes.  It hurts.  I think it's coming from all the traveling we've been doing," said Ginny.

            "Perhaps.  Do you want me to cast a spell to take the pain away?" he asked.

            "No.  I was wondering about your people.  You never told me what you really were," answered Ginny. 

            Gavin sighed.  "I am a Seraphim.  We are the people that the humans call 'angels.'  We are considered one of the levels of angels.  But for all the power that my people have, they cannot travel to this world safely.  As I have said before, I am the only one of my kind who is immune to the sun and the iron of your world.  In my world, it makes no difference if you are a wizard or Muggle, any power you have is dissolved when you cross our borders.  The only being who comes form this world whose powers are not neutralize is yours," as he said this Ginny found herself even more confused than where she began.

            "You mean to tell me that I'm not even human.  If I am human, then I should just be like everyone else and have my powers gone when I go into your world," said Ginny.  

            "You are human, but different from your kind.  Just as I am different from my own kind," said Gavin.

            "We're outcasts," whispered Ginny as she started laughing softly.  Gavin looked at her and shook his head.  "Yes, we are.  As a child, I wasn't allowed to be around the other children because they would tease me about my bloodlines," he said.

            "I find it horribly ironic that my first and only friend isn't even human," said Ginny as she still laughed.  

            "You're my first and true friend as well," said Gavin with a smile.

~*~

            Moira woke up with a start the following morning because Remus was to return soon with word about Godric's Hollow.  And also because she couldn't go back to see after that dream.  Recently, her memory was triggered and now she knew it was due to the presence of her son, Gavin.  She took off her clothes and got into the bath.

            Her son was right in front of her, and she didn't even know it.  He was there for weeks.  Moira could now remember the man who she married.  His name was Lord Erolos Skyler.  She thought grimly how much Gavin looked like his father.  There wasn't any part of her in him it seemed.  He didn't know who she was.  She pulled her knees up to her chest in the bath tub.  

            Her mind filled with what happened after her son was born.  He was taken out of the room the moment he was born, and she wasn't allowed to even hold him.  She was told by the attendants that her baby died when he was born.  Moira laid in bed for days unreceptive to the touches of her husband and her lady-in-waiting, Aira.  She refused to eat and sleep.  Her eyes glazed over.  And to top it off, Eros was off doing his duties as lord because his father had died halfway through her pregnancy.  Little did Moira know at the time, he was at the other side of the palace with their little boy, attending to his needs.  

            Finally after a few months of torment and loneliness, save Aira, the physician recommended that Moira couldn't take it anymore and that she would die.  He told Lord Skyler that Lady Skyler needed to be with her own kind.  So, one night Eros carried his wife to the human world to a place where he knew that she would get immediate attention, a hospital.  He held her tightly in his arms as if he were afraid.  Moira could close her eyes and see the sadness in them.  "Eros, where are we?" she asked as the rain pounded on them.

            "You are home.  Where you belong," said Eros simply as he placed his hand over of her eyes and used a powerful spell to take the two years she spent with him.  He held her tightly as she passed out and kissed her on the lips.  He set her down on the cold, wet pavement and waited until the humans came and found her.

            Rage filled Moira's heart and spread across her entire being.  Her husband, the one whom she trusted and loved, stole their son from her.  Worst yet, he made her think that he was dead.  After another half hour, she pulled herself together and got out of the tub.  She drained it and went downstairs to find her nephew, his friends, and Sirius having breakfast.

            "I take it that Remus hasn't returned it," said Moira as her good morning.

            "No, he should be back soon," assured Sirius.

            "Well, that doesn't mean we're skipping lessons while we wait.  Hurry up with breakfast," said Moira as she got some food for herself.

            Ron gave Harry a pained look.  She was a good teacher, but too good.  "Don't say anything bad about my aunt," said Harry immediately.

            "I think this is great.  We'll be in better shape than everyone else when we get back to Hogwarts," said Hermione happily.  Harry was so lucky to have an aunt like Moira.  She was intelligent and kind.  

            "That's what I'm aiming for, Hermione," said Moira.

            "Oh, God!  There's two of them," exclaimed Ron with a groan.  

~*~

            The Magi were in different teams.  They were using Voldemort's network to find out where the Angel could be.  Magnus knew that they were dealing with a Seraphim.  He took out his thin tipped sword.  It was made out of steel, which was nothing more, but refined iron.  He also had a dagger.  The Seraphim was a powerful being if he was able to protect the Angel so far.  He was the only thing that stood in their way.  They had to kill the Angel soon before her powers were uncontainable.

            "The crows have seen nothing," said one of the Magi.

            "We must keep looking.  He cannot take her into the Seraphim realm," said Magnus.  "We must be prepared to stop him," he said further as he gestured to the blades he had just sharpened.  

            "We are no better than the Dark Lord," said the young Magi grimly Magus looked at him as he apparated away.  Yes, they were no better, but at least their cause was nobler.  The Angel could kill Voldemort before he has a chance of attacking her, or he could destroy her.  The Magi were a high holy order, and they weren't about to get their hands dirty killing the Angel themselves like common folk.  Voldemort was common folk.  And if he killed her, the Magi would know that she wasn't to full power.  They would simply kill Voldemort and the Death Eaters when their task was completed.

~*~

            Gavin and Ginny got up the next morning and walked outside to an old chapel that was on the grounds.  Actually, it was nothing more but rumble.  They were practicing with some of Ginny's telekinesis that morning.  It started out a good day for her.  For the first time in weeks, Ginny actually had a good dream about her powers.  She dreamt that people were happy to see her.   People who were in pain were healed.  The world was renewed because of her power, but she didn't feel like she was there completely.  As good as the dream was, she knew that she had a strong possibility of dying if her will wasn't strong enough.  How was one supposed to tell that?

            They were trying to see if she could shield herself and to see if she could do more and more things.  It was exhausting to say the least.  They were so distracted in their activities that they didn't realize that a crow had landed on one of the stones and captured a picture of them.  

            Voldemort and his Death Eaters were not informed of the situation, instead Magnus ordered that they apparate over to the vineyard themselves.  They were about to meet the Angel for the first time, and may she have mercy on them.

~*~

            Remus came half an hour after the lessons began for the day.  He found them all expecting him.  He told them what he found, and he went to talk to the villagers and gathered some information.  

            "I asked the innkeeper there were two people who were there just before the tremor, who paid in full before taking rooms, matching the description of Ginny Weasley and Gavin Skyler.  During the tremor, they left, but the strange thing is no one remembers seeing them leave.  And there was a dragon sighting just off the Channel," said Remus.

            "Are they sure they saw my sister?" asked Ron to make he was hearing correctly.  Remus nodded.  Moira let out a sigh.

            "What are you thinking about, Moira?" asked Sirius.

            "I was thinking about how all of this began.  Now, all of you have to bare with me," she said with another sigh.

            "Okay," said Hermione encouragingly.  Moira stood up and turned around.  She turned back again with a serious expression.

            "What if we take Gavin out of the equation?" asked Moira out loud.  Not because he was her son, but rather to make sense of the situation.

            "What do you mean?" asked Ron.

            "I mean let's play a logic game.  Consider this a lesson in analytical thinking.  Gavin wasn't here when this all started.  It started three years ago.  What happened three years ago that was a major event in Hogwarts?" she asked.

            "That's easy.  The Chamber of Secrets was opened," answered Hermione promptly.

            "Yes, and Harry saved Ginny Weasley," added Sirius.

            "I don't think that's what kept her alive.  Think about it Sirius.  Remus.  Not to doubt your abilities, Harry, but Tom Riddle was controlling Ginny for weeks.  Months.  Any wizard or witch under those conditions should have had the life drained out of them by the time Harry got there," said Moira softly.

            "Are you trying to tell us that Ginny was the one causing all those things to happen?" asked Ron with an incredulous tone.  He stood up and looked defensive.

            "Just try and think about Ron.  Why did all the strange things happen all within proximity to her?  Snape's class, Trelawney's class, the hall of armor, and Pansy Parkinson.  I don't know what role Gavin really plays in all this.  I do know one thing for certain whatever is happening to Ginny, it's something powerful," said Moira.

            "But, what?  I don't believe this.  It's nothing any of us have seen before," said Harry.

            "Believe me.  There are some things that you haven't seen, but exists," said Moira.  "And now look.  The earthquake in Godric's Hollow.  Ginny was seen there with Gavin, but he wasn't here when the Chamber of Secrets was opened," she further explained.

            It all made sense, even Ron couldn't deny that.  "But why did they run?" he asked.

            "Ginny was awfully quiet after what happened with Professor Trelawney.  Remember what she was saying.  'The Angel of Death,'" whispered Hermione with a shudder.  Professor Kelly looked at her.

            "You know.  I noticed something.  Some of the students were more frightened than others during the attack.  You were one of them Hermione.  I know you.  You wouldn't appear really frightened unless it was that bad.  Tell me.  Why were some of the Muggle borns so frightened?" asked Moira.

            Hermione swallowed.  She looked at Harry who nodded.  "The Horsemen.  They were predicted to come by Muggle mystics.  The mystics predicted the end of the world.  The Apocalypse.  It's all in a book called _The Book of Revelations_.  It's in the Muggle document of books called the Bible.  The four Horsemen serve as one of the first real signs of the Apocalypse.  I never believed it myself.  Not many do.  I mean the Muggles have spent a lot of time trying to predict the end of the world.  However the Book, still has a high place in the minds of many.  My parents have a copy of it.  I could go home and bring it here," said Hermione.  

            "You knew about this, Harry?" asked Sirius.

            "Yes.  I heard about it when I was at Muggle school.  We were learning history and a Muggle known as Nostradamus.  Some of his predictions have come true, and then we started talking about that book.  Muggles know more things than the wizards give them credit for," admitted Harry.

            "So, the Horsemen that came were after Ginny!" concluded Ron.

            "It appears so.  Remember when they suddenly stopped attacking.  The lead Horseman said something about the Angel not being there," said Hermione.

            "But, what Gavin?" asked Remus.

            "Simple.  He came as her protector.  He was the one who got her out of Hogwarts and away from the Horsemen," said Moira.

            "How can you be sure?" asked Ron.

            "Because I know him," answered Moira softly.

            "How?" asked Sirius.

            "It's sort of hard not to know someone who you gave birth to," answered Moira.

~*~

            Gavin immediately looked up to see the sky darken above them.  What magic was this?  He looked at Ginny to see if she was doing it, but she looked up at the sky with the same question burning in her brown eyes.  The ground shook beneath them as they jumped further apart from each as the ground cracked.

            "What's happening?!" shouted Ginny in a panic.

            Gavin scanned the area quickly.  His violet eyes narrowed as he saw through the trees and vines.  The Magi with their staffs on the ground were casting spells.  They were trapping him and Ginny.  "The Magi are here," said Gavin finally.  Ginny didn't need to be told to run she turned and quickly took off for the safety of the manor with Gavin phasing near her and taking her hand.  He couldn't phase both of them.  There was too much interference.

            The Magi apparated to where they were.  "Surrender the Angel at once, Seraphim," ordered one of them; it was Magnus.  Gavin pulled Ginny behind him.  He held out his hands and out of light he created a bow and an arrow.  

            "You will have to get past me first, Magi," said Gavin as he shot a powerful arrow.  The Magi were quick and apparated away from the arrow as it triggered a light of purification that was supposed to neutralize their powers.  _Damn !  They're too fast!_, thought Gavin as Ginny looked around her.

            These were wizards.  And they wanted her dead.  Gavin changed his bow to a sword and started to deflect off any cures and hexes that they were throwing at them.  Magnus apparated right behind them.  He was invisible and there was too much going on for either Gavin or Ginny to notice.  He grabbed Ginny from behind.  "GAVIN!" screamed Ginny just before Magnus clamped his hand over her throat.

            The fighting came to an immediate halt.  Gavin turned around and his sword which Ginny could see was forged of light, but had metal in it.  "Release her at once, Magi," he ordered Magnus.

            "I will not.  You and your kind have no right to interfere with this world, Seraphim," said Magnus as he tightened his grip on Ginny's throat.  The ground started to vibrate again.  Ginny was trying to help herself.  

            "I warned once," whispered Gavin.  He uttered something in a foreign tongue.  Too foreign for the human world.  Magnus released her, but at the same time threw a dagger from the sleeve of his robes.  The light from Gavin's sword killed him instantly, and the dagger missed Gavin, but scrapped along his upper arm.  

            The Magi closed around them.  Gavin's eyes widened in sudden pain.  The burning pain was coming from the scratch of the dagger that Magnus had thrown.  _Iron_, he thought as his vision blurred.  Ginny came running to him to ask him what was wrong.  

            "Iron," he whispered to her.  He couldn't see her face as he collapsed onto the ground.

~*~

            Everyone looked at Moira.  "You mean he's your son?  Gavin Skyler is your son?!" exclaimed Harry.  He was the first one to regain his ability to speak.  She nodded.

            "But, how?  When?" stammered Sirius.

            "I told you.  I lost two years of my life.  A spell was cast so that I would not remember.  I don't think my husband would not count on me being at Hogwarts.  He must have sent Gavin there to protect Ginny.  It was seeing him that broke the spell," said Moira.

            "Husband?" asked Remus.  "I don't remember you ever getting married."

            Moira looked away from them all that moment and walked to the window.  For a brief moment, she had returned to the place where there was no sun.  And after that to the Moors.  She was there when she was interested in Herbology.  She was studying moss that could only come at night.  There she met her husband.  He didn't show that he was a noble.  No, he looked so human.  The only thing that gave him away were his pointed ears.  Gavin had his father's eyes and hair, but Gavin was built like most Potter men, not overly tall and they were sort of skinny.  He was like his cousin, Harry, in that aspect.  

            "My husband wasn't human," she said after some silence passed.

            "What?!" exclaimed Ron.  

            "He was a Seraphim," said Moira with a sad smile on her lips.

            "An angel?" asked Hermione, remembering the levels of angels.

            "Seraphim are not angels.  They are magical folk.  More powerful than humans and Faerie folk.  My husband was the son of Lord Alliuer Skyler.  My husband's name is Erolos.  I called him Eros for short.  Our marriage was not supported by anyone.  You would like him very much, Sirius, he was defiant at times to a fault.  Gavin looks very much like him, but he's built like you, Harry.  I met him when I was exploring the Moors for moss.  I never wrote home to tell my cousin about him," said Moira sadly.  How would James take the news that she was married to someone who wasn't even human?  She would guess that he would demand a wizard's duel as a formality before giving his consent.  James always joked and said that if anyone could bet him in a duel, then they were worthy of her.

            "Why aren't you with him now?" asked Harry.

            "I don't know what happened.  I have a feeling that the king had something to do with it.  All I know is, my son was taken from me.  I wasn't even allowed to hold him.  I told Eros before he was born that I wanted to name him 'Gavin.'  I asked him if it would be fine to name him that because it was a human name.  Eros told me that if it was my desire, then it was fine.  I didn't get a chance to name him, but Eros must have named him that.  At least the did that for me," said Moira.  There was underlying anger in her voice that none of them could miss.

            "If he's your son, then my sister is safe," said Ron.  He allowed himself to sound a little relieved.  He also could tell that no matter how mad he was at Gavin, and no matter how worried he was about his sister, his emotions couldn't match the rage that Moira Kelly was feeling.

~*~

            Ginny caught Gavin just before he hit the ground.  The Magi were standing around them in a semi-circle.  Ginny could feel his forehead.  It was burning from a fever.  He said something about iron just before he passed out.  She pressed her hand against his upper arm and found the bloody cut.  _That dagger was made out of iron.  It must have scratched him.  Dear God!  No, I'm not going to lose my best friend.  My only friend_, she thought with determination.

            "BACK OFF!" shouted Ginny as she held out her palm.  Her powers threw half of them back and off their feet.  The others started to make their staffs glow.  Ginny focused her powers and ground caught fire.  The flames carved a circle around her and Gavin, protecting them from the Magi.  Gavin's breaths were getting more and more swallow as she tried to support them.  She was too tired because of all the practicing.  She could feel the pain he was in.  The same spot on her upper arm was also on fire.  

            Suddenly, a blue-violet flame spurted out of no where.  The roar of a large beast could be heard.  Ginny smiled slightly.  It was Pendragon.  He swooped down and landed on two of the Magi, crushing them with his sharp talons.  The Magi had no choice, but to retreat.

            Ginny sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet.  Gavin was dying in her arms.

AN: I told you more action here.  And an evil cliffhanger to boot!  I'd like to thank the two people who seem to be reviewing this story.  Harmony McKellin and Gemini16.  Thanks!  ^_^ My Spring Break is going more quickly than I thought it would.  The next quarter begins on April 1st.  Way to go for April Fool's Day.  Um…people's recent interest in this story and the really long reviews, have prompted me to continue this.  And to all the people who reviewed this story.  See, I read the reviews.  And I eventually do something about it.

Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and this story.  J.K. Rowling is the truly creative one.  =^..^=  ß Crookshanks is watching.  


	12. Chapter 11: Angel’s Wings

Angel of the Apocalypse

**Chapter Eleven: Angel's Wings**

            Ginny laid Gavin down on the ground.  He was lying perfectly still as if he were already died.  Her face was filled with panic.

            "Come on, Gavin!  Please don't die on me.  We've made it this far!  I can't go further without you," whispered Ginny as she pleaded.

            Pendragon flew over the ring of fire and shrank back down to his smaller form.  He was at his master's side.  He looked like he was going to cry.  Gavin's body started to shake as his thoughts fled away from the human world and back to Seraphim.

            _The doctor pricked four-year-old Gavin's arm with a needle.  He whimpered as the doctor drew blood.  Gavin saw his very noble looking father standing at the doorway.  The doctor, Sir Reguich, was testing Gavin's blood for something.  The put a drop of it on a piece of glass, and with his magic, focused his eye to see what was in the blood.  He nearly dropped the glass when he saw something that was just unnatural for Seraphim._

_            "What is it?  Is my son ill?" demanded Lord Erolos as he stepped up to the doctor.  Gavin was still nursing his little arm from the needle._

_            "Remarkable," muttered Sir Reguich._

_            "What do you see?" demanded Lord Erolos in an impatient tone.  He loved his son very much because he was all that was left of his mother.  The King didn't send Gavin away with his mother.  _

_            "Iron.  There's a very, very small trace of iron in the young master's blood," answered Sir Reguich in amazement.  _

_            "My arm hurts, Papa," said Gavin as he walked up to Lord Erolos and tugged on his robes.  Lord Erolos had a tendency to act very cold and formal towards his only child, but he felt ashamed for what happened to his mother that he couldn't bring himself to bond properly with his son.  He looked down to see that a pair of large violet orbs, like his, were staring up at him.  He got down to his son's level.  The little child had iron flowing in his blood.  Lord Erolos picked him up.  _

_            "Is he in any danger?" asked Lord Erolos._

_            "From getting poisoned?  No.  I suspect that he was born with the iron in him already.  Where else would he get it?  I think his mother's blood had some.  After all, she came from the human realm," answered Sir Reguich._

_            Lord Erolos pressed his lips against his son's forehead.  It was one of those rare moments of affection for Gavin.  "My arm still hurts," he said indignantly.  Lord Erolos placed his hand on Gavin's arm and healed it properly.  As soon as that was done, Gavin squirmed as a signal that he wanted to get down.  Lord Erolos let Sir Reguich leave, but he contented himself by holding his little boy a bit longer.  He sat down with Gavin still in his lap.  Gavin finally settled back down on his father's lap._

_            "Papa, was Mama pretty?" asked Gavin._

_            "Yes," answered Lord Erolos.  What a beautiful son he had.  He knew that the boy took after him, but he could see some of his mother in him.  His willfulness came from both sides of his family.  _

_            "Why did Mama die?" asked Gavin._

            "Mama," whispered Gavin softly as Ginny managed to pull him into the manor house.  She pressed a cold towel to his forehead.  His fever wasn't breaking.  His breathing was getting worse.  

            "Where are you, Gavin?  Wake up," whispered Ginny.

~*~

            Everyone was still stunned to find out what Moira had been through.  Sirius and Remus knew now why she seemed so angry.  The man she loved left her with nothing, not even a chance to hold their son.  

            "Are you still married to him, even though he left you?" asked Remus.

            "Unfortunately, Seraphim perform a spell when they marry binding them to one mate.  So, yes, I'm still married to my husband.  On human terms, we're separated, but not divorced.  Gavin is Eros' only heir.  Even though he's half human.  Oh, how awfully things must have looked to him while he was around Hogwarts.  I can't imagine the kind of things he had to endure as a child.  He would be the only child of Seraphim who was a half blood.  It's not like with wizards.  I mean we're all still human, so it should be no big deal if your Muggle born or half blood.  The only people who care are the Death Eaters along with some other people," said Moira worriedly.  

            Harry sat there wondering how he didn't see that Gavin was his cousin.  He could have been nicer to him.  He was just so annoyed with him.  Great another cousin, he wasn't getting along with, but it was better to have Gavin than Dudley.  He wondered if Gavin would be staying with them.  It wouldn't be so bad.  "Am I older than Gavin?" asked Harry out loud.

            "Yes.  I believe he was born in December around Christmas time.  I can't be too sure.  Time runs a little differently there.  Your birthday is July 31.  I think my son's birthday is December twenty something.  I'm not sure.  You were both born the same year, so you're older than him by almost six months," said Moira.  

            Harry smiled.  He liked being an older cousin like his father was to Moira.  "I think that they're fine.  If Gavin's as powerful as you think he is.  What kind of power do the Seraphim hold?" he asked.

            "They don't need wands.  That's the reason why the wands were abandoned.  They also have problems adapting to human sunlight and iron is poisonous to them.  Gavin would have some protection, but I don't know if it's enough.  They have the power to craft weapons from nothing.  They also can shield themselves from things.  The Seraphim are not a very fertile race.  Unlike humans, the Seraphim usually only have one or two children," said Moira.

            "Geez.  Only one or two?," said Ron in surprise.  Hermione and Harry looked at him funny.  "I mean, well.." he trailed off. 

            "Gavin was always with Ginny.  Ginny has something.  Something powerful inside her," whispered Moira.  "But what?"

~*~

            Gavin's body was about ready to give out.  He was still back home in his mind.  Ginny was trying her best to break his fever, but she didn't have her wand, nor did she knew Muggle medicine.  His pulse was slowing down.  Pendragon was doing his part by picking up wood with his little claws and talons to make a fire, and he lit it himself.  

            "Wake up, Gavin.  This isn't funny," whispered Ginny as she shook him gently.  Gavin gave no response to her shaking him.  He was sweaty from the fever, and she pressed a cold towel to his forehead, hoping that it would do the work.

            Ginny kept her senses up.  If the Magi returned to attack them, she wouldn't have a chance.  What could she do now?  Gavin was going to die if she didn't do anything about it.  His body was shaking.  He looked paler than usually.  

            An idea flashed through her mind at that moment.  If she had the power to hurt someone, then perhaps, she hoped, that she had the power to heal as well.  But how was she supposed to do that?  How was she supposed to heal him?  Gavin jolted her out of her thoughts when he started hacking.  She held down his shoulders to keep him from hurting himself.

            "We are in so much trouble," whispered Ginny out loud.  _Okay.  Time to stop thinking of yourself.  Gavin's been helping and thinking about you throughout this entire thing.  You can't let him die.  He's the only real friend you've got.  Focus.  Just breathe.  Use your powers to heal him.  What good are they if you can't do anything with them?_, hissed a voice through Ginny's mind.

            She closed her eyes and held out her hands over him with her palms facing down toward him.  "Come on.  I know I can do this.  Work!  Please," she said loudly.  She felt the same warmth spread over her chest again.  She felt her powers surge all the way to her palms.  The ground warmed up beneath them as she felt her powers reach Gavin.  Her eyes blasted open at that moment and her body was glowing a bright gold.  She couldn't keep it up, so her eyes sealed close as she felt herself fall.

~*~

            Gavin woke up in a cold sweat and felt some weight on his chest.  His eyes trailed down to see Ginny slumped over and passed out.  He touched his forehead with his other hand and his body felt cool and normal.  He wondered what happened that saved him.  The iron levels in his blood were back to normal.  His other hand rested on top of Ginny's back.  His breathing was normal, but he was more concerned with the fact that Ginny was passed out.  His hand felt around her throat to find a pulse and was greeted with a slap on it.  He blinked in surprise.

            "Watch where you're putting your hand," murmured Ginny indignantly.  Gavin pulled his hand back and struggled to get up.

            "Get off me," he said softly.  Ginny pushed herself up by pushing on him which caused him some pain.  "What happened?" he asked.

            "You passed out because you got hit by that dagger.  It was made out of iron, but you already knew that.  I…" trailed off Ginny as she looked down on her palms.  Her eyes seemed to focus on something that wasn't there.

            "You used your powers to heal me.  That's pretty obvious, but you look scared, Ginny," said Gavin as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

            "I don't understand the thing I'm becoming," whispered Ginny.  

            Gavin said the only thing he knew that could bring her any comfort: "Thank you for saving my life."  Ginny smiled.  He was rewarded for his efforts by her smile.

~*~

            Voldemort set to his task to find the ultimate source of power that he had spent an entire lifetime looking for.  Who would have thought that all that power would be concentrated into a little girl?  A little girl. Fnding her wasn't easy, but she had left the safety of Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts, so he predicted it would be simple to get to her when she was outside the school.  The only trick was to find her first.  

            Wormtail sniveled around him doing his bidding.  He was ordered to get the word out to the other high ranking Death Eaters.  Wormtail was having misgivings about Ginny Weasley.  If the girl was a powerful as the Magi claimed, then the Death Eaters didn't have much of a chance against her.  He was always right about which side was stronger, and he always sought out the stronger side.  Wormtail did it before in Hogwarts by aligning himself with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  After Hogwarts, he found that Voldemort was stronger than them, so he switch sides.  He regretted his decision because of the deaths of Lily and James.  He was the one who looked for Voldemort with the information he had.  Wormtail intensely disliked Voldemort.  He was not only a cruel master, but a grueling one as well.  

            If only he could get warning to Ginny Weasley about Voldemort's plans for her, then perhaps he could change sides again.  The only other option he had because he had no way of reaching her was to crawl back to Dumbledore and tell him about Ginny Weasley.  He summoned all the Death Eaters that Voldemort ordered him to call on.  Voldemort always kept Wormtail on a short leash because he didn't trust him.  He knew that Wormtail would run out on him the moment he would allow it.  

            The sounds of people arriving came shortly after the word was sent out.  Lucius Malfoy was among the first to arrive.  He always came when Lord Voldemort told him to.  He did the customary kneeling and bowing and rose to his feet, "Why have we been summoned here, Milord?"

            "Patience, Sir Malfoy.  Patience," said Voldemort as he swept passed him.  The Death Eaters summoned were not only the most loyal, but the most powerful as well.  Finally, when the twelve he summoned arrived he told them about why they were there, "I have made a pact with the Magi.  They are a powerful band of wizards such as ourselves.  Pure bloods.  A holy order in our world for more than two millennia.  They know of a powerful source of energy that has finally began to blossom in this world.  The Angel of the Apocalypse has arrived.  Her powers are reaching maturity.  We have been called to prevent her from causing the end of the world, and in exchange we will be able to draw on her powers," said Voldemort from his throne in the throne room.

            There were murmurs from the group.  They were eager murmurs.  "How will we stop her?" asked MacNair.  

            "By finding her first," answered Voldemort.  "We have been assigned half of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.  I am sure that some of your children told you about the attack in Hogwarts.  They were strong enough to get passed that old fool, Dumbledore.  They can detect the Angel when she uses her powers."

            "Who is this Angel?" asked Malfoy in his usual silkily tone.

            "Virginia Weasley," replied Voldemort.

            "Ah, Weasley's daughter.  I was the one who slipped your diary into her things before, Milord.  But, how is she the Angel?" he further asked.

            "I always wondered how the girl survived the Chamber of Secrets.  Her powers shield her from my spells," said Voldemort with a smile.  "And with these powers, we can finally take care of Harry Potter."

            The only person who listened without speaking was Servus Snape.  He felt his blood run cold at the thought of what Voldemort could do with that much power.  He should have realized it sooner that Ginny Weasley was responsible for something.  He was going to have to report this to Dumbledore.

*

            The pair took off once again to another location.  Ginny was more than happy to get a move on before the Magi caught up with them again.  The soared above the clouds and she could feel the air get warmer.  "Where are we?" she asked out loud.  "It's getting hot."    

            "Tell me about it.  I don't know.  We have to land before I can look at the map to figure out where we are," said Gavin.

            As they dipped down from the clouds, Ginny was able to recognize the place that they were, "We're in Egypt," she declared.  That last time she had gone to Egypt was with her family.  Her oldest brother, Bill, worked and lived in Egypt.  She smiled.  Finally, there was a chance of her seeing some family and getting word back to them that she was safe and sound.  Actually, that was a relative term these days, but she looked forward to seeing her brother.  And he could also provide them with some shelter.  

            "I think this is too busy a place to stop.  We'll have to land further out, but this is a big city," said Gavin.

            "It's Cairo.  A big Muggle city," said Ginny.  Somewhere nearby the wizards' enclave was hidden among the Muggles' city structures.  A hot desert wind gusted up at them.  "Well, I doubt anyone from my world will enjoy this place.  It's too hot," observed Gavin.

            "I like it," said Ginny with a smile.

            "I didn't say I didn't like it.  I was just observing.  I like it, too," clarified Gavin.  They landed far outside of the city, but phased back to the city.  Ginny guided Gavin to the to the wizards' enclave.

            "Where are we going now?  Let's get a room at the inn," said Gavin.

            "No, we're going to the bank," insisted Ginny.  They arrived at the bank.  The goblins eyed Gavin wryly as they had done with everyone else, but they must have sensed that the boy wasn't completely human.  Ginny talked to a goblin and he left and came back with another man.  The man was tall dressed in black dragon hide leather, he had long red hair in a ponytail, and a dragon fang earring.  Pendragon was looking at him strangely and took cover behind his master's head, while staying on his shoulders.  

            "Ginny!" he called out.  Gavin knew that he had to be one of Ginny's many brothers.  How many brothers did she have?  He probably should have paid better attention when she spoke of them.

            "Bill," she said as she ran up to him.  He gave her a tight hug.  "Mum and Dad have been worried sick about you.  Where have you been?  And who is this?" asked Bill as his eyes fell on Gavin.  

            "This is Gavin Skyler and Pendragon," she said as she reached behind Gavin's head and pulled out the little dragon by the scruff neck.  Pendragon made an appeal to the man with so much dragon on him by making his dewy eyes more dewy.  

            Bill studied the young man who came with his sister.  He wasn't very tall, but he looked about her age.  He had a noble bearing about him.  He gently bowed to Bill, "It's  pleasure."

            "Yes," said Bill.  He thought that the boy was a little strange.  He was handsome enough, and he seemed like a gentleman because he kept a respectable distance away from Ginny.  Ginny was holding the strangely colored lizard in her arms.  "I think we should owl Mum and Dad.  You're going back home in a Portkey," he said with a sigh.

            "But, I can—" she started to say, but Gavin placed his hand on her shoulder silencing her.  "We could use a place to rest for a while," he said.

            "Fine.  Come with me," said Bill.  "I'm taking the rest of the day off."  He told the goblin who went to get him earlier.  The three of them went off to Bill's flat in Egypt.  He watched the two of them.  They seemed nervous.  Ginny groaned in pain at one point.

            "Are you all right?" Gavin asked her.

            "My back.  My shoulder blades," she answered.  He looked at Bill with concern.  Bill went back to her.  "I think you're just tired.  You can get some rest before going home."  Ginny looked like she was going to say something, but she cast a look at Gavin who just looked back at her.  

            Ginny and Gavin didn't say a word to each other.  Ginny trusted Gavin enough to know that he had a plan.  There was no way they could return to Hogwarts or England.  When Bill left to write a letter to their parents, Ginny hissed to him, "What are we going to do?" 

            "We'll have to stall for time and get some rest while we're here.  Either way, we have to stop your brother from getting word back to England," he whispered back to her.

            Bill came back into the room.  "I've got the letter to send off to home.  Now, will you tell me why you're out here on your own with him?" asked Bill.

            "Um…would you believe that an ancient prophesy said that I'm the Angel of Apocalypse, and I have to decide the end of the world," said Ginny nervously.  Gavin gave her a look that would be the closest thing to panic that she had ever seen.

            Bill started to laugh out loud.  "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard.  Now tell me, what are you really doing?" he asked with a smile still on his face.  Gavin's jaw dropped, but he quickly shut his mouth again.  "Don't tell me you two ran off together.  What are you both up to?" 

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Gavin, not really knowing what Bill was referring to.  He really was wondering about the whole thing.  He really didn't know much about human mating habits.  And when people in his world said that they were a couple, it was just accepted.  Also, if people said they were just friends, they would just accept it.  He had no idea about human ambiguity at all.   His people were very open people.  

            Bill looked at him strangely while Ginny smacked herself on the forehead.  "Shut up, Gavin," she said softly.  Bill looked back and forth at them.  They looked like they weren't a couple based on their body language, but by words they sounded like a couple.  Gavin shot her a glare.  

            "Okay, okay.  I just thought that you'd like to bring things out into the open with me first as practice before you face off with parents," said Bill as he threw up his hands.  He didn't think that Gavin and Ginny did anything, but his opinion in this matter didn't count.  Either way, his parents were going to be pissed.  There came a knock at the door at that moment, breaking the tension.

            "Weasley, we need you back at the bank," said a man at the door.

            "What, Givens?  I said that I was taking the rest of the day off.  My sister and her friend are here," said Bill in surprise.

            "The Brinkston account's a mess.  There's more artifacts that came today.  All of them have curses on them.  They're making a big mess of vaults that they're in," said Givens.

            "Oh, no!" exclaimed Bill.  "What's the matter with those people?  How can anyone get a bunch of valuable artifacts without breaking the curses on them first?  I have to go, Ginny.  Behave yourselves while I'm gone," said Bill as he grabbed his cloak.  "I'll be back."  

            The two men left in a big hurry.  As soon as the door was closed and the footsteps were out of their range of hearing, Gavin said, "You told him the truth!" 

            "I did.  And I knew that he wouldn't believe me," shot back Ginny.  They were standing several feet apart.  "Sometimes, I don't believe what's happening to me.  And I'm not an ordinary human being!  I'm a witch, not a Muggle!  Besides, Bill just thought I was joking," she said.

            "He's written your parents.  I say we get a move on before you accidentally set off with your powers and the Horsemen come," suggested Gavin.  

            "No, not right now.  We're both tired.  Let's get some rest.  Please.  We can out run Billl easy once he tries to take us to the Portkey," said Ginny as she sat back down.  Her shoulder blades were on fire.  

            "I suppose so.  I could just phase us away," said Gavin thoughtfully.  He was still tired from his poisoning earlier.  Pendragon was also tired from flying for long stretches of time.  "Fine, let's get some sleep," he agreed.  Ginny was already fast asleep on the sofa by the time he had decided.  He pulled her legs and shifted her body so that she would be more comfortable and weak without any aches and pains.  He walked over to another room which was unlocked.  It looked like a guest room, so Gavin went to sleep there.  He was just too tired to either carry or levitate Ginny to that room, so he took it instead.  Pendragon took the armchair and slept in that.

*

            Around late into the afternoon, close to sunset, Ginny felt the awful pain shooting through her shoulder blades again.  She felt the pain getting worse.  Tears began to form in her eyes.   As she struggled to get up.  

            The room flashed again, waking Gavin and Pendragon up.  They both jolted awake to come to her aid.  "Ginny!  Ginny!  What's wrong?" asked Gavin.

            "I—I d—don't k—know," stammered Ginny as she placed her hands in front of her chest.  Her back started to flare up in pain.  There came something pulling from her back starting at her shoulder blades.  "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed in ear piercing agony.  

            Suddenly, there came a burst of white feathers came from her back.  A pair of wings, like a larger version of swan's wings came from her back.  The room seemed to be spinning for her.  From Gavin's perspective, he felt disoriented and the room seemed to shimmer and there waves in the room like a mirage in the desert.  

            Ginny's wings were large and more than twelve feet in wing span.  Her eyes were glowing gold.  Gavin struggled on his feet to get to her and stop it because she was attracting other forces to her like a light.  

            When he got within arm's length of her, the door burst opened.  Bill was hit by a wave of power that immediately disoriented him.  "Ginny!" he shouted as his eyes closed shut as he collapsed onto the floor.  He had seen the Angel of the Apocalypse in all her glory.

AN: I partly stopped work on this story because I was working on a new story and I had a case of writer's block.  I'm also constructing a website.  However, a lot of the readers for Living Memory have stumbled onto this story, so I had to continue it.  The Death Eaters are very close to catching up to Ginny and Gavin soon.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Nope.  I don't.  I wish I could say that, then I wouldn't have to go to school.  I could just stay home and write.  ^_~   

            __


End file.
